Amnesia
by Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki
Summary: Es increible como una simple broma puede causar tanto daño. Es increible como una salida inesperada te puede dejar a la deriva de tus enemigos. Es increible como un par de provocaciones te pueden dejar tan indefenso. Es increible como un golpe en la cabeza te puede hacer olvidar todo... Es increible como una simple visita puede cambiar tanto... Basado en TMNT 2012 :D
1. Un Día Antes de la Historia Parte 1

**Holiwi~  
Aquí toy yo! Me presento, soy alguien nueva para muchos ya que yo solo he hecho una historia la cual ha sido de Happy Tree Friends y aun no la termino e.é Pero hehe, con la nueva serie de TMNT volvió mi vicio por las TMNT Oh Yeah! Bueno, pues tengo muchas ideas de fanfics futuros de TMNT, y para los que me conocen, no me odien, solo soy una personita que escribe y que no se ha inspirado con el otro fic, eso es todo ;^;  
Bueno, volviendo al Fic, soy nueva en esto de TMNT, hehe, mi primer fic de TMNT y, y, pues bueno, ojala les guste! Sin nada más que decir…  
¡A leer!**

Capitulo 1: Un Día Antes de la Historia

-¡Miguel Ángel, ya basta! –gritaba Leonardo enfurecido por todo lo que había pasado

Se encontraban Donnie, Raph y Leo enojados en contra de su hermanito pequeño, el pobre Mikey estaba poco mas siendo rodeado por las tres miradas de los mayores, no sabía ni siquiera como defenderse en contra de los tres juntos, normalmente uno de sus tres hermanos lo apoyaban: nunca Rafa, Donnie a veces y Leo siempre, esta vez era diferente, ¿cómo se habían enojado tanto por una simple broma? El solo estaba jugando, no quería ocasionar que sus tres hermanos lo miraran con desprecio que sentía.

-¡MIKEY! ¡¿Sabes cuanto había tardado en hacer todo ese plan?! O mejor dicho ¡¿CUANTO HABIAMOS TARDADO?! Tendremos que empezar todo de cero! –decía furioso Donatello quien seguido de esto se fue al primer lugar que se le viniera a la cabeza, claramente no quería estar ahí. El genio fue seguido por el líder y por último, Raph quien antes del voltear para ir con sus hermanos dijo: "Esta vez sí que te pasaste Mikey" finalmente dejando al pobre Miguel Ángel solo.

Mikey, por otro lado, quiso hacer lo de siempre, ir a su habitación o ir a entrenar, ambas opciones para que según Mikey sus hermanos se tranquilizaran. Esta vez, quiso hacer algo distinto viendo que el problema era mayor, no se le ocurrió algo mejor que ir a la superficie a caminar, recorrer un poco y volver cuando el creyera que sus hermanos se hubieran tranquilizado. Pues, eso fue lo que hizo, salió de la guarida sin problema alguno, después de todo era de noche, sus hermanos no estaban para regañarle ya que estaban enojados con él, y el Maestro Splinter estaba durmiendo por el cansancio.

Mientras tanto, en el Clan del Pie se encontraban Perrera, Cabeza de Pie, Baxter Stockman y por ultimo Karai hablando sobre un plan para poder acabar con sus enemigos, las tortugas.

-Si, tal vez este plan funcione –decía Karai apoyada en la pared del lugar escuchando a sus aliados

-Claro que funcionara, ¡esto será perfecto! Al fin nos desaceremos de esas odiosas tortugas –decía Baxter Stockman viendo unos planos de la ciudad

-Mas te vale Stinckman, no quiero deshonrar al amo nuevamente –dijo Perrera en respuesta del otro. Baxter Stockman por otro lado dijo en vos baja con ya poca paciencia: "Es Stockman…" No le gustaba que a cada rato confundieran su nombre.

-Bueno, pues entonces –empezó diciendo Cabeza de Pez- lo pondremos a prueba hoy mismo, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo viendo este plan, y ya es tiempo de realizarlo, saldremos enseguida en busca de esas molestas tortugas

Al terminar de decir esto, todos fueron a elaborar lo que tenían que hacer para estar listos, Cabeza de Pez, aunque estaba listo para una típica queja de: "Tú no eres el jefe" le sorprendió el hecho de que todos hicieran caso.

Mientras que el Clan del Pie estaba preparado, Mikey estaba en el techo de un edificio caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que se aburrió de tanto caminar a cada lado que paro y vio las calles desde arriba.

-Nunca creí que se enojarían tanto –decía para sí el pequeño- solo había sido una broma, y ni siquiera. Había sido un simple accidente –Mikey se estiro y sonrió-. Bueno, ya tuvieron que haberse tranquilizado, el enojo no les puede durar por siempre –Mikey iba a volver a casa, o ese era su plan cuando de repente…

-Vaya vaya, pero si solo hay una simple tortuga –escucho decir Mikey de una voz que se le hacía familiar, o mejor dicho, enemiga

El travieso voltea y logro ver a Perrera, Cabeza de Pez y Baxter Stockman junto con muchos ninjas, estaba acorralado por millones de ninjas del Pie. Mikey solo retrocedió con el plan de salir corriendo, pero se encontró con la pared, sin más salto tratando de huir hacia la calle, pero cuando llego vio que seguía rodeado. Una emboscada. Tantos contra uno solo. A Mikey ya le estaba empezando a dar terror eso.

Mikey salto hacia la pared e impulsándose pudo caer en la calle solo que fuera de todos esos ninjas, corrió lo más rápido posible, en una calle más adelante se encontró con otros ninjas del Clan del Pie, doblo a la izquierda, nuevamente más adelante, doblo a la derecha.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –grito Mikey al ver que se repetía lo mismo siempre

Finalmente, después de miles de intentos fallidos de huir se encontró en un callejón sin salida, Mikey trataba de pensar con claridad después de tanta persecución, en ese momento comenzó a saltar e impulsándose con la pared contraria lograba llegar al otro lado, después de saltar llego al techo de un edificio, al no ver a nadie suspiro aliviado y camino un poco, pero para su sorpresa después de un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a estar rodeado, y esta vez, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Al verse rodeado, decidió sacar sus armas. Ya había huido lo suficiente.

-Al fin, una pelea de verdad, ¿no es así Le…? –no alcanzo a terminar Karai por la sorpresa, quien apareció con mas ninjas en frente junto con Perrera, Cabeza de Pez y Baxter Stockman. Pero a diferencia de los demás, ella no se esperaba que estuviera el más travieso y pequeño de los hermanos- ¿Qué?...

-¿Que tenemos aquí? –empezó Cabeza de Pez- Oh, pero si es el niñito del grupo, ¿y que haces a estas horas de la noche solo? Te puedes lastimar –decía burlonamente

-No necesito de mis hermanos para darles una paliza –decía en su defensa Mikey

Mientras que Baxter, Perrera y Cabeza de Pez lo veían como una oportunidad para acabar con una de las tortugas, Karai lo encontraba injusto. ¿Tantos contra uno solo? Se suponía que el plan era para las cuatro tortugas, no para la más pequeña e inquieta de las cuatro tortuga.

Injusto… Ella lo encontraba completamente injusto.

Los enemigos del travieso intercambiaron miradas, tenían la misma idea, provocar al pequeño, viendo como había respondido antes, sabían que era lo que le molestaba.

-¡¿Tu, tu nos darás una paliza?! –el Pez rio cruelmente- Si, como no ¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscar a tus hermanos? Con ellos aquí podrá ser una pelea justa

-Sí, y también una pelea en la que no pierdas tan fácilmente, fenómeno –termino diciendo Perrera

-¡No es cierto, yo soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos! –respondió a la defensiva nuevamente Miguel Ángel

-¡Ha! ¿En serio crees eso? Todos durarían más que tú –dijo Perrera riéndose- hasta ese tal Donatello

-O Raphael –dijo Cabeza de Pez siguiendo el juego- todos son mejores que tu

-¡No es verdad! –decía en su defensa el travieso

Karai quien sabía lo que querían ellos no sabía qué hacer, pero para que no creyeran nada de ella, tuvo que seguir el juego.

-O Leonardo –dijo burlonamente Karai aunque no quisiera

Mikey iba a defenderse nuevamente, pero recibió un golpe de parte de Perrera, Mikey por el golpe cayo unos metros más atrás. No se había dado cuenta de Perrera, ese golpe había sido gracias a su distracción. Por otro lado, a Perrera y a Cabeza de Pez les estaba funcionando el plan que habían hecho improvisando.

-¿Qué pasa Miguel Ángel, quieres que te dejemos llamar a tus hermanos para que te salven? –decía burlonamente nuevamente Perrera, Miguel Ángel solo se levanto y como pudo saco sus armas en posición de defensa.

En la mente del travieso habían millones de preguntas que tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta, y hasta una parte de sus pensamientos decían que tenían toda la razón. Pero Mikey, no se podía rendir tan fácilmente, entonces solo se coloco en defensa por cualquier cosa decidido a continuar y no huir.

-Por cierto Miguel Ángel –empezó Karai nuevamente con el mismo tono- ¿Por qué estas solo aquí? ¿Acaso te abandonaron?

-Cierto, dicen por ahí que abandonan a los estorbos –Cabeza de Pez viendo que su enemigo le prestaba atención a Karai, por lo dicho, lo patea por el lado derecho. En esto Mikey retrocede y salta a otro techo más alto, claro los enemigos con los ninjas lo siguen

-¡Yo salí por mi cuenta! –Respondió la tortuga

-¿Y por qué? ¿De nuevo te regañaron? –Perrera había empujado a Mikey por la espalda haciendo que este caiga al suelo, pero antes de que Perrera se lograra mover o algo Mikey se impulso contra el suelo saltando y pateando la cara de Perrera para que este retrocediera por el impacto

-¡No me regañaron! –dijo el pequeño a la vez que Cabeza de Pez al notar lo distraído y desesperado que estaba, levanto su pierna de metal y la dejo caer en el caparazón de Mikey haciendo que este quede plantado contra el suelo, con esta acción Mikey escupió un poco de sangre

Mikey ya no lo soportaba, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar e ir donde sus hermanos, pero sus pensamientos lo tenían tan confuso que con suerte no se le olvidaba respirar.

-Pero si a ti siempre te regañan –empezó Cabeza de Pez quien comenzó a aplastar cada vez más a la tortuga contra el suelo- tal vez ya hasta se acostumbraron

Miguel Ángel perdía el aire, pero lo recupero cuando sintió como la pierna metálica dejaba de presionar su caparazón pero comenzaba a patearlo, Mikey sangraba cada vez mas y solo reacciono tomándose la cabeza y encogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho para protegerse a medias. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió ocultarse dentro de su caparazón, ya que en ese momento tal vez había hasta olvidado que llevaba caparazón.

Cabeza de Pez lo pateo con tanta fuerza la última vez que Mikey se elevo un poco antes de caer un par de metros adelante. Mikey se levanto con algo de dificultad. Estaba mareado y se tambaleaba. Pero pudo ver perfectamente que en frente de él se encontraba Karai seguida de los demás.  
Karai al ver a la tortuga tan herida, sangrando y tambaleándose sus pensamientos solo daban a pensar que todo eso había sido injusto. Y que era injusto. Vio como Mikey tenía sus armas nuevamente en mano, se notaba que no quería resignarse, pobre Mikey… Pero para que no la trataran como traidora, levanto el brazo en el cual llevaba su espada y apunto hacia la adolorida tortuga haciendo la señal de atacar.

Se pudo ver que cada ninja lastimaba a Mikey de alguna manera y el pobrecito por su debilidad no podía corresponder a ningún ataque. Pero no se resignaba, quería seguir y demostrar que era tan fuerte como sus hermanos.

Después de tantos golpes hacia el pequeño, Mikey cayó al suelo nuevamente, esta vez casi desfallecido, sangrando y casi por caer inconsciente. Al fin alguien, después de tanta agresión hacia la tortuga, tomo la palabra, y ese alguien había sido Karai.

-Que lastima, y yo que me pensaba divertir un poco, será mejor que nos vayamos –Karai esperaba un "Si" por parte de sus aliados. No quería seguir haciendo una pelea tan injusta. Pero Perrera y Cabeza de Pez no pensaban lo mismo

-Sí, pero antes… -empezó Cabeza de Pez dirigiéndose donde Mikey, lo pateo haciendo que llegara a la muralla antes de caer del edificio hacia un callejón, Mikey se levanto para reincorporarse, pero para su sorpresa Perrera y Cabeza de Pez lo golpearon y Mikey cayó al callejón.

Mikey se sentía completamente inútil. No había podido demostrar que era tan fuerte como sus hermanos. Había deshonrado a su padre y tal vez a sus hermanos, Mikey en ese momento pensó que literalmente todo había sido su culpa. Completamente todo.

El pequeño al empezar a caer vio una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

-Deseo… -no alcanzo a terminar por el impacto en su cabeza a causa de la caída.

Por otro lado Karai se sentía mal. Todos los enemigos asomaron la cabeza al callejón y solo vieron al pequeño muerto…

Tal vez por el cuello, lo tenía algo doblado, tal vez se lo había roto pensaban. Pero Karai dudaba que estuviera muerto. Es cierto que era uno de los edificios más altos del lugar y que había caído de cabeza, pero algo le decía que estaba vivo.

Cuando Baxter Stockman que había presenciado todo se iba a acercar para verificar si estaba muerto, Karai lo detuvo y fue ella misma a ver. Le tomo el pulso y le dio tanta pena ver al menor tan lastimado y sangrando por todo el cuerpo…

Tenía… Tenía pulso… ¡Tenia Pulso! ¡Estaba Vivo! Karai sonrió al notar el débil pulso, aunque claro que si no era atendido pronto lo más probable es que muriera. Pero Karai se voltea hacia sus aleados y sonrió de una manera cruel cosa que los demás entendieron porque estaba muerto. Eso era lo que quería Karai. Quería que creyeran que estaba muerto.

-Bueno, ahora que está muerto –comenzó Baxter Stockman- solo nos falta acabar con cuatro mas

-Pero ahora hay que ir a decirle la noticia al amo, y no le va a gustar –dijo Perrera

Todos estaban listos para recibir tal vez con mucha suerte unas felicitaciones de matar a una de las cuatro tortugas y un castigo por no matar a las demás. Karai por otro lado pensaba esperar a que despertara la tortuga así que solo dijo:

-Yo iré después

Los demás no les importo tanto y se fueron, Karai se apoyo fuera del callejón contra la pared esperando a que el pequeño despertara.  
-.

Paso casi una hora cuando de repente Karai escucho un sonido. Asomo la cabeza hacia el callejón y se fijo de que Miguel Ángel había despertado. Lo veía algo confundido. Tal vez estaba aturdido. No pensó dos veces, fue donde el chico caminando despacio.

-Oye, tú –Mikey no se movió, solo observaba sus manos confundido- pequeño, ¿te perdiste?  
Karai esperaba que Mikey se alterara o algo cuando la viera, pero para su sorpresa…

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el pequeño confundido mirándola, luego voltea hacia sus manos- ¿Quién soy?  
**-  
Chan-chan-chan~ Que pasara? Ni yo lo sé! Ok no, si lo se xD PERO! Quiero saber si a ustedes les interesa saber más! Ojala les haya gustado! Y lo siento si tardo en actualizar, hehe  
Así que…  
Exprésense, sean sinceros y comenten! **


	2. Un Día Antes de la Historia Parte 2

**Hola~!  
Volví antes xD Es que sus comentarios me motivaron ;^; Pregúntenle si quieren a mi Mana, ella es testigo de que grite cuando vi los comentarios y rodé por el piso ._. Bueno, volviendo al fic! Tarde menos porque además, sus palabras me motivaron y tenía tiempo, así que muerta de frio fui a escribir al computador x'D  
Bueno, ojala les guste! Me esforcé como siempre! Sin nada más que decir…  
A leer!  
PD: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (horriblemente) solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para mis locas ideas :'D  
PD2: Aquí empiezan cosas que tal vez las encontraran raras, pero bueno, mi mente es distorsionada no me culpen D:  
PD3: Realmente gracias por sus comentarios!  
-**  
Capitulo 2: Un Día Antes de la Historia (Parte 2 x'D)

En el momento en que Mikey choco contra el suelo, en ese preciso momento, justo en el impacto, Splinter despertó gritando.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Todos los presentes en la guarida se alteraron al escuchar el grito, y por acto seguido corrieron donde el maestro Splinter. Al llegar lograron ver a un Maestro lleno de miedo, asustado, pero, ¿Por qué?

-¡Sensei! –gritaron al unisonó las tres tortugas que corrieron donde su Maestro

-Mi hijo, algo le pasó a mi hijo –repetía Splinter, después de repetir eso varias veces se levanto e iba mareado caminando rápidamente por la guarida- ¡Miguel Ángel!

Las tortugas cruzaron miradas para luego seguir a Splinter haciendo lo mismo. Leonardo se dirigió a la habitación del más pequeño.

-¡¿Mikey?! –Dijo al entrar a la habitación, pero no vio a nadie- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡MIKEY! –Grito Raph buscando por todos lados, moviendo todo, entro a su propia habitación para ver si el pequeño de nuevo estaba ahí, pero para su decepción, no había nadie- ¡Si no sales ahora te golpeare!

-¡Mikey! –Donnie buscaba a su hermanito en el laboratorio pensando en que tal vez de nuevo estaba jugando con sus cosas, pero nada- ¡Si estás jugando a las escondidas o te escondes por diversión, ya no es gracioso ni divertido!

Las tres tortugas junto con el Maestro Splinter seguían buscando, pero nada. No había señal de Miguel Ángel. Al final Leonardo le propuso a su maestro que fuera a dormir, este se negó.

-Maestro Splinter, por favor, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar a Mikey –le propuso Leo, Splinter seguía dudando

-Sensei, Mikey debe estar por ahí, ya verá que aparecerá pronto –dijo Raph-. Y si no, iremos a buscarlo

Splinter dudo un poco pero al ver la cara de sus hijos accedió.

-Bueno, iré a dormir, pero cumplan con su palabra –dijo por ultimo Splinter desapareciendo por la puerta

Los tres como dijeron, esperaron.  
-.

Ya había pasado una hora y aun no había señal alguna del pequeño. Leo viendo Space Heroes, Raph jugaba con Spike Y por ultimo Donnie caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en Mikey.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que ya paso mucho tiempo de espera? –pregunto un poco desesperado Donatello

-Donnie, tranquilízate, solo ha pasado media hora –respondió tranquilo Raph mirando a Spike

-En verdad ha pasado una hora con tres minutos –respondió Donnie

-¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué?! –se escucho decir al líder, tal parece las noticias de último momento habían interrumpido nuevamente su programa, luego Leonardo volteo hacia Donatello- Donnie, no te preocupes tanto, debe estar por ahí jugando, ya verás que volverá cuando menos te lo esperes

-Si, pero… -Donnie fue interrumpido por Raph

-Ya cálmate, llegara

En ese momento Donnie sintió enojo, ¿Cómo era posible que el líder ignorara de esa manera a un hermano que estaba perdido y no sabían dónde se encontraba? De Raph Se lo esperaba completamente, pero de Leo no.

Donnie estaba preocupado por su hermanito. Se sentía culpable de algún modo. Cuando habían discutido le grito a su hermano lleno de ira. Y claro, si Mikey había arruinado un plan que habían organizado por horas. Pero ahora, por ese grito tal vez su hermano estaba lejos de ahí, tal vez en peligro. Donnie en el momento de la discuta se fue, no porque no lo quería ver más, si no que él no quería seguir lastimando a su hermano, no quería seguir gritándole. Finalmente, Donnie agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo, estaba enojado consigo y con sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Cómo pueden ignorar de esa manera a un hermano? –Donnie levanto la cabeza y elevo su tono de voz- ¡¿Cómo es posible que puedan ignorar de esta manera a un hermano?! ¡Mikey está afuera, solo, tal vez en peligro y ustedes no hacen nada! –sus hermanos se asustaron por el tono de su hermano, normalmente el no elevaba la voz contra ellos, tal vez contra Mikey, pero no contra ellos

-Donnie, cálmate –dijo Leo con un tono algo temeroso

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Me calmare cuando vea a Mikey sano y salvo! –respondió Donatello con enojo y rabia

-Oye cerebrito, quieres calmarte, nosotros también estamos preocupados por Mikey –dijo Raph con un tono más severo, por otro lado a Donnie no le importo mucho aquel tono

-¡Pues no lo parece Raphael! –Donnie tomo su Bo y se dirigió a la salida

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde piensas ir? –le pregunto Leo

-¿Pues a donde más Leonardo? ¡Iré a buscar a Mikey, con o sin ustedes! –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la guarida

Leo y Raph quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que mostro su inteligente hermano. Se miraron entre sí con un gesto de duda y finalmente miraron por donde había ya desaparecido su hermano Donatello.  
-.

Por otro lado Karai miraba a Mikey con asombro, no se esperaba esa reacción, y hasta hubo un momento en el que creyó que estaba solo bromeando. Pero luego pensó, ¿Por qué estaría bromeando? Además, se encontraba muy confundido, y esa confusión no la podía inventar. Karai empezó a entender. Tal golpe lo pudo haber matado, pero a diferencia de eso le había quitado la memoria. Karai no sabía qué hacer, asi que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Emm… Tú eres Miguel Angel –dijo Karai mirando al chico quien ya hace unos instantes había dejado de ver sus manos y la estaba mirando a ella- Y yo soy Karai –termino diciendo sonriendo. El pequeño seguía confuso mirando a Karai, hubo un momento de silencio, Karai solo esperaba la respuesta del menor.

-¿Karai? –por fin respondió el menor

-Si, Karai –la chica seguía sonriendo, el menor comenzó a ver sus manos nuevamente comenzando a moverlas, luego vio sus pies y su cuerpo

-¿Y yo Miguel Ángel?

-Sí, Miguel Ángel

-Y –empezó el chico- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Tu quien eres, Karai?

-¿Yo? –Karai se altero, ¿qué le diría? Dijo lo que se le viniera a la cabeza- Yo soy, emmm… ¡Una amiga tuya! Tuya y de tus hermanos –Karai por dentro se estaba golpeando contra lo que sea, ¿cómo pudo mentirles de esa manera?

-¿Hermanos?

-¿Eh? ¡Si! Tus hermanos

-¿Y donde están ellos ahora? –Karai se altero de nuevo, ¿qué le iba a decir esta vez? Suspiro, iba a mentir nuevamente

-Ellos murieron tratando de salvarte –Karai no sabía porque le mentía de esa manera, ¿de que le iba a servir a ella?

Karai pensó, tal vez debía remediar esa mentira. Sí, eso iba a hacer, pero cuando trato se fijo de que Mikey estaba llorando, ella se sorprendió, ¿por qué estaría llorando? Mikey se toco las lágrimas y vio su mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –Mikey estaba confundido, no sabía que era nada

-Eso, es una lagrima –Karai sonrió- Cuando uno llora, caen lagrimas. Y las lagrimas se forman a veces por sentimientos, tanto como tristeza, rabia, entre otros

-Siento –empezó el pequeño aun algo confundido pero ya comprendiendo un poco mas- Siento tristeza, y no sé porque

-Eso debe ser por la tristeza de perder a tus hermanos –Karai miraba al pequeño que lloraba sin poder parar, se veía confundido y el no quería llorar

-Pero si no los recuerdo ¿Por qué?

-Debe ser tu subconsciente, veras Miguel Ángel, debiste haber caído de allá arriba –Karai apunto hacia el techo del edificio- Tal vez perdiste la memoria, pero ahora que tus hermanos no están –Karai suspiro no creyendo lo que iba a decir- Ven conmigo

Karai limpio las lagrimas del pequeño y este aun seguía algo confundido. Luego Karai ayudo a pararse a Mikey, caminaban, y Karai viendo que seguía llorando, solo se le ocurrió decirle algo.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo estará bien  
-.

Donnie por otro lado iba saltando cada techo buscando a Mikey. No había señal del pequeño. De repente sintió un ruido, saco su arma y se coloco en posición de defensa preparado para cualquier cosa. Al sentir por segunda vez el sonido atrás de el volteo y apunto de atacar noto que eran sus hermano mayores.

-Oh, son ustedes –Donnie guardo el arma y siguió su búsqueda ignorando a sus hermanos

-Donnie, lo sentimos, ¿sí? –comenzó Leo- Tenias razón, fuimos unos tontos al no pensar en nuestro hermano

Donnie los seguía ignorando.

-¡Lo sentimos! –Donnie paro al escuchar que Raphael decía aquello- Lo sentimos, fuimos unos idiotas… Tenías razón

El genio sonrió y volteo a ver a sus hermanos.

-¿La tenia? –pregunto Donatello mirándolos sonriente

-Sí, ya te dijimos que si –respondió Raph con un tono de perder la paciencia, Leo al ver la forma en la que respondió le dio un codazo, Raph suspiro- Tenias razón…

-Lo admitiste –Donnie con una sonrisa saco una grabadora y le coloco reproducir dejándose escuchar cuando Raphael decía que tenía razón

-Maldito cerebrito –dijo Raphael al ver la grabadora, Donnie solo rio

-Bueno bueno, perdonados, y ahora –dijo Donatello- hay que buscar a Mikey

Los tres siguieron saltando por los techos buscando a su hermano. Gritando su nombre. Pero nada. Finalmente Donnie paró en seco al ver sangre en el techo de un edificio.

-¿Sangre? –Donnie miro a sus hermanos preocupados, Raph miro a todos lados, Leo buscaba por el sector hasta que sus pies chocaron con algo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –Leo recogió el objeto y noto que uno de los nunchuks de Mikey, solo que este estaba con un poco de sangre

Los tres al ver el objeto quedaron horrorizados creyendo lo peor…

**Bueno, aquí el según capitulo, más corto, pero ña~ xD Ojala les haya gustado! Quiero su opinión! Exprésense, y saben cómo?  
COMENTANDO! **


	3. Búsquedas y Enlaces

**Holaha!  
****Well well… cof cof… USTEDES ME INSPIRAN! ****Asdfghjkjhgfdsfghjkl No puedo creer que les haya gustado, es… es… Algo sdfghjkjhgfdsfghjk para mí! Muchas gracias en serio~ Mi Maniwi hermosha (como siempre) es testigo de que esta vez, fue algo como esto: Prendí el computador, coloque música, conecte el internet y vi Fanfiction, luego fui enseguida a ver Amnesia haber si se había subido bien el capitulo dos ya que ayer era tarde y mi mamá me gritaba a cada rato: VETE A DORMIR entonces tuve que apagar, cof cof… Luego vi los comentarios después de ver el capitulo y vi~ Música épica por favor! *Música de matrimonio después cambia y música épica* 15 COMENTARIOS! Y después me llamaban para comer entonces baje, di una pirueta en el aire que mágicamente no me rompí el cuello, luego gire felizmente, para luego lanzarme al suelo y girar por el suelo, luego pararme de un salto y gritar: "BOOYAKASHA!" Jue hermoso jue hermoso :'D Bueno, sin nada más que decir…  
A leer!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece (*cry*) solo ocupo sus personajes para mis locas ideas (Oh Yeah!) (Pobres de ellos x'D)  
PD2: Como no se mucho del Clan del Pie, mi mente me dirá que escribir, no me culpen si es erróneo D':  
PD3: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

Capitulo 3: Búsquedas y Enlaces

Las tres tortugas sin nada más que decir al ver el arma de su hermanito menor comenzaron a buscar. Era demasiada la preocupación, el solo hecho de ver el arma era suficiente para decirles que tenían que buscarlo.

Los tres buscaban por toda la ciudad, de repente se detuvieron. A Leo en ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Donnie, no tienes algún rastreador con el T-phone?

-¿Eh? –A Donnie en ese momento se le ilumino el rostro, Leo tenía razón, y eso iba a ayudarles a encontrar a su hermano- ¡Cierto! –el genio saco el T-phone y trato de localizar a Mikey. Pero… No recibía su señal.

-Alguien o algo está interfiriendo la señal, no puedo contactarlo –Donnie trato de comunicarse con su hermanito pero nada. Algo hacia interferencia. Esto preocupo aun más a los jóvenes. ¿Dónde estaba como para que la tecnología de Donnie no lo contactara?

Donnie después de millones de intentos fallidos, quería seguir intentando pero Raph lo detuvo.

-Donnie –dijo Raph tomando el hombro de su hermano para que lo mirara- No hay caso, no se puede contactar…

Donnie hizo caso. Pero como ninguno de los chicos quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Leonardo propuso una idea.

-Separémonos –propuso el líder y por acto seguido, los tres se separaron siguiendo su propio camino.  
-.

Pasaron las horas y Leo con Donnie volvieron a juntarse.

-¿Lo encontraste? –pregunto Leo a Donnie, este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? –Leo negó con la cabeza al igual que su hermano.

Luego apareció Raph que los miro y solo agacho la mirada apoyándose contra una pared. Leo suspiro ya rindiéndose. Ya estaba amaneciendo de a poco, se notaba por la simple razón de que estaba un poco más claro ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

-Ya es tiempo de irnos** –**dijo Leo viendo a Donnie.

-¡No! ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo! Debe estar por aquí –Donnie quien iba a empezar a buscar nuevamente fue detenido por Raph, Donnie volteo a verlo.

-Donnie, tranquilo, aparecerá, y si no, volveremos mañana –Raph estaba tan preocupado como Donnie por su hermanito, y esto Donnie lo pudo notar. El genio suspiro y accedió. Pronto aparecerían más personas y los verían. Quería mantener protegidos a sus hermanos, y si los exponía a la superficie, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Las tres tortugas se fueron de vuelta sin rastro ni noticia de Miguel Ángel…  
-.

Por otro lado, Karai y Mikey se encontraban en la entrada de la guarida del Clan del Pie. Karai se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en que haría. Mikey la miraba confundido, ni siquiera sabía que hacía en ese lugar. De repente vio que Karai se decidía de algo.

-Sígueme –dijo Karai a Mikey, el menor solo obedeció.

Karai lo guio por una pared, o un edificio mejor dicho que se encontraba al lado, pensó en Mikey y lo ayudo a subir al techo, luego fue un poco más fácil. Ambos fueron saltando, claro Karai ayudando a Mikey. Hubo un momento en el que Mikey tropezó y casi cayo de tal altura, la expresión de Karai en ese momento se horrorizo, pero por acto seguido e inconscientemente lo logro atrapar antes de caer.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Karai a Miguel Ángel.

-Sí, gracias –respondió el pequeño.

-Ten más cuidado –dijo Karai, para luego seguir su trayecto con el pequeño. En ese momento se pregunto: ¿Por qué lo salvo? Ni ella lo sabía.

De repente llegaron a una puerta, Karai la abrió e hizo que Mikey entrara, luego se esto Karai entro y cerró la puerta. Se encontraron en un pasillo. No había nadie y esto tranquilizo a Karai.

-Sígueme y no te separes de mí –dijo Karai y Mikey solo obedeció nuevamente.

Fueron ambos caminando por el pasillo. Después de caminar se encontraron con una gran puerta a la derecha. En frente se encontraban Perrera, Baxter Stockman y Cabeza de Pez. Los tres al ver a Karai estaban a punto de preguntarle porque había llegado tan tarde, pero se contuvieron al ver al menor que iba escondido atrás de Karai.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Perrera al ver a Mikey- ¡¿El no estaba muerto?!

-Cállate saco de pulgas, tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada, ahora… -Karai miro a Mikey y le dio un leve empujón hacia sus aleados- Cuídenlo mientras hablo con mi padre –Karai vio a Mikey sonriente- No te muevas de aquí –luego la chica entro por la puerta algo nerviosa esperando lo que le tocaría.

Mikey vio en frente a sus tres enemigos aterrado. Le daban miedo, a excepción de Baxter Stockman.

-¿Qué tanto miras así enano? –Mikey ante esto retrocedió un poco por el susto que le causaba Perrera. Perrera en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Karai no había mentido. La tortuga tenía amnesia. Si no hubiera actuado de una forma, como atacar o algo así.

-Bueno ya, pero no te asustes con eso –dijo luego Perrera volteando hacia la puerta.

Baxter Stockman veía a la tortuga y al igual que todos los presentes en ese lugar se preguntaban dos cosas: ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Y por segundo y más importante… ¿Por qué Karai había mentido?  
-.

-¡Karai! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a proteger a enemigo?! –Karai le había contado lo de Mikey a su padre, Shredder. Este no lo tomo muy a bien.

-Padre, yo…

-¡"Padre yo" nada! ¡Karai, has sido una traidora! –Shredder estaba por seguir pero Karai lo detuvo.

-¡Creí que nos sería útil para deshacernos de las tortugas y Hamato Yoshi! –Karai en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Primero por interrumpir a su padre además de levantarle un poco la voz. Y por segundo, había mentido nuevamente. Ella nunca pensó en deshacerse de las tortugas y de Hamato Yoshi en el momento en que ayudo a Mikey. Lo acababa de inventar.

Karai estaba a punto de disculparse pero Shredder tomo la palabra.

-Tal vez podríamos sacar algo bueno de esto –dijo Shredder para luego diriguirse a un par de soldados- Traigan a la tortuga –los soldados obedecieron y se dirigieron a la puerta para hacer pasar a la tortuga, Shredder vio a Karai- Bien hecho Karai

Karai en ese momento se asusto. Le había dado una idea a su padre. Una idea que ella nunca quiso realizar.

Los soldados tuvieron que volver. Karai se sorprendió por esto.

-Señor Shredder, la tortuga se resiste, y dice que no se moverá de ahí porque Karai se lo dijo –dijo uno de los soldados

-¡Karai, has que venga ante mí! –respondió Shredder dirigiéndose a la susodicha.

Karai obedeció, salió y vio a Mikey que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared abrazando sus piernas.

-Miguel Ángel –Mikey al escuchar a Karai se levanto- Mi padre te llama

Karai solo volteo y no fue necesaria otra instrucción para el chico por la simple razón de que la siguió. Al entrar Mikey sintió miedo, estaba más oscuro que fuera del gran salón en el que se encontraba en ese instante.

-Miguel Ángel –llamo Shredder. Mikey al escuchar su nombre solo lo vio confundido, Shredder repitió el nombre del chico enojado al notar que no le había hecho caso- ¡MIGUEL ANGEL!

La tortuga se asusto, vio a Karai asustado y Karai le hizo una señal para que fuera. Mikey se acerco a Shredder algo temeroso, quedando a un par de metros de él.

-Acércate mas –ordeno Shredder, el pequeño obedeció- Ven aquí –volvió a ordenar, Mikey obedeció.

Shredder le dio un pedazo de tal parece su vestimenta, una cintita negra, Mikey la recibió y la miro confundido, luego Shredder poso su mano en el hombro del pequeño haciendo que este lo mirara.

-Bienvenido al Clan del Pie Miguel Ángel

**-  
NOOOOOO! Mikey! No vayas a la luz! O bueno… A la oscuridad!  
Bueno, bueno, y ustedes, quieren saber más? Díganme! Den su opinión! Sean sinceros y comenten!  
PD: A la persona que pide mi Facebook, aunque no lo crea es lo mas facil encontrar mi facbook, solo tiene que colocar en buscar A******* D***  
K****** Tsuki xD Ya sabra cuales son las letras "*"  
PD2: Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews!  
**


	4. Nueva Familia

**Hola~**  
**¡He vuelto por aquí! Muajajaja! *se atraganta* Cof cof, pelusa (?) Bueno bueno, lamento mucho haber desaparecido de la nada, es que aparecieron problemas, y mi inspiración llegaba y se iba, y normalmente llegaba con nuevas ideas de historias x'D Por ejemplo "Muerte Súbita" Que la seguiré después de terminar Amnesia, ósea, ¡eshta historia de aquí! ¡Bueno, pues quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han apoyado y que han comentado! En serio que nunca creí que a alguien le gustara la idea, pues… Es algo raro ver que Karai se comporte de tal forma, pero aun así, hehe, sin nada más que decir…  
****¡A LEER!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a las maravillosas personas que se les ocurrió esta grandiosa idea *^*  
PD2: ¡De veras gracias por todo!  
PD3 (Amo colocar PD x'D): De aquí en adelante si que se pondrá raro, pero no se preocupen, solo es parte de mi loca mente  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nueva Familia

Las tres tortugas a los minutos después estaban ya en las alcantarillas. Al llegar lograron ver a Splinter quien estaba en frente de los chicos mirándolos esperando una respuesta, estaba muy alterado. El presentía algo malo. Lo podía sentir de algún modo. Pero solo al ver la mirada de tristeza de los tres chicos supo lo que pasaba. No habían encontrado rastro de Miguel Ángel…

-.

Por otro lado, en el Clan del Pie se encontraba Mikey quien estaba ya fuera de tal habitación. Estaba mirando la pequeña cintita que le había dado Shredder. La miraba algo confundido para luego cerrar los ojos y recordar lo que había pasado en esa habitación tan oscura.

_Flashback_

_-Bienvenido al Clan del Pie Miguel Ángel –Mikey estaba muy confundido, no comprendía nada – ¡Karai! –la chica se arrodillo en frente de su padre. Al igual que Mikey, estaba muy confundida por el acto de su padre. _

_-¿Si, padre? _

_-Encárgate de que la tortuga aprenda a ocupar un arma –Shredder quería que fuera de ayuda para el Clan del Pie, no un estorbo-. Tal vez los _nunchuks_ –Shredder recordaba perfectamente que el menor de los hermanos ocupaba ese tipo de armas por la pelea que tuvieron unos días o semanas atrás –Ya se pueden ir, y tienes mi autorización para mandar a Bradford y Xever, y si te sirve de algo ocupa a ese científico loco_

_-Sí, padre –Karai se levanto y miro a Mikey algo confundida al igual que el –Vamos_

_Fin Flashback_

Y ahí se encontraban, Mikey viendo la cintita, Karai, Perrera, Cara de Pez y Baxter Stockman observándolo. Claro, Karai al lado de él, mientras los otros confundidos y sin saber que había pasada dentro los observaban, el único que lo hacía como si no le interesara era Perrera. El solo creía que Mikey era un enemigo, nada de amigos ni nada parecido.

Mikey por otro lado, estaba a punto de sacarse esa querida bandita color anaranjado, pero algo lo detuvo. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía QUE lo había detenido. Tal acto sorprendió a Karai, pero comprendió que esa mascara que llevaba el chico era algo sentimental.

Mikey miraba su mano. Por acto seguido se amarro la pequeña cintita en la muñeca. Karai sonrió para luego mirar a sus aliados quienes los miraban.

-¿Por qué… -Perrera, Baxter Stockman y Cara de Pez voltearon al escuchar la voz de Karai –en vez de quedarse parados ahí sin hacer nada ayudan a su amo?

Los aliados de la chica no sabían a qué se referían, Perrera creyó que se refería a que ella era su amo y levanto la voz.

-¡Tu no nos mandas traidora!

-¿Y quien dijo que soy su amo? A quien deben ayudar con algo es a Shredder, y él me dio el permiso de ser yo quien mande. Ahora saco de pulgas, ¡deja de regañar y has caso en todo lo que diga!

Perrera se quedo callado mirando a Karai con desprecio. Y a la vez odiando un poco a Shredder por el simple hecho de que haya permitido aquello. Karai vio a Cara de Pez y a Baxter Stockman.

-Esa orden también fue para ustedes dos –Karai luego de ello miro a Mikey sonriente –Sígueme Miguel Ángel –luego volteo a sus aliados– ¡y ustedes dejen de ser inútiles y síganme igual!

Perrera fue el primero en obedecer, luego Cara de Pez y finalmente Baxter Stockman.

-.

Después de seguir a Karai lograron llegar a una habitación que parecía de entrenamiento. Mikey estaba fascinado con esa gran habitación. Karai al ver que veía todo tan emocionado sonrió. Por otro lado los demás solo lo miraban con cierta curiosidad, además de estar confundidos ¿En serio ese era su enemigo de hace tan solo un día atrás? Era el más infantil, eso lo sabían, pero no sabían que era de esa manera.

-¿Te gusta este lugar Miguel Ángel? –pregunto Karai hacia la tortuga.

-¡Me Encanta! –Mikey saltaba de alegría viendo cada rincón en ese lugar. De repente choco con un estante, el pequeño no lo había visto, y por acto seguido el pequeño solo cayó al suelo por el impacto. Pero a Karai casi se le sale el alma al ver que era un estante con tantas armas que ahora iban directo a Mikey.

Mikey estaba perdido, pero para su sorpresa… Al pequeño no le paso nada. Estaba intacto. Karai vio como cada arma que era dirigida a Mikey (cuchillos, katanas, lanzas, etc) chocaba contra el suelo o contra la pared unos metros más delante de Mikey, como si alguien las empujara. Y claro, Miguel Ángel al voltear después del susto que se llevo pudo ver a Cara de Pez quien tal parece había pateado cada arma con esas piernas metálicas que le había hecho Baxter Stockman.

Cara de Pez en el momento en que vio que la tortuga caía y era amenazada contra las armas raramente no lo pensó dos veces y corrió donde el chico llegando justo a tiempo. Ni siquiera él sabía porque había hecho aquello. Se suponía que siempre habían sido enemigos, y que llegara de improvisto, le había parecido raro. Pero aun ni siquiera lo aceptaba como aleado. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

-¡Miguel Ángel! –Karai fue donde el pequeño. Mikey por otro lado solo miraba a Cara de pez con curiosidad y cierta admiración. Cara de Pez lo observaba serio.

-¿Que tanto me miras? –Cara de Pez se sentía un poco incomodo con la mirada del chico.

-Nada, nada –respondió la tortuga- Gracias, por salvarme

Cara de Pez no dijo nada. Vino el compañero silencio haciendo que Mikey se sintiera algo raro. En ese momento Karai tomo la palabra.

-Miguel Ángel, debes tener más cuidado, por poco casi te atraviesa un arma, me asuste mucho –ni siquiera Karai sabia como se había preocupado tanto por la tortuga que tan solo un día antes era su enemigo.

-Si Karai, lamento haberte asustado, ¡pero estoy bien! ¡Y todo gracias a él! –Dijo el pequeño señalando a Cara de Pez, pero al darse cuenta de no saber su nombre, le entro curiosidad- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cara de Pez lo miro extrañado para luego suspirar y finalmente, responder.

-Xever

-¿Xever? –Mikey algo sorprendido por aquel nombre continuo- que nombre más raro, pero aun así me agrada, no es común, creo

Xever aunque n haya demostrado expresión alguna, estaba feliz por alguna razón. Mikey vio al otro mutante y al otro humano que no era Karai, tampoco sabía sus nombres, y tenía curiosidad de aquello.

-¿Y los de ustedes?

Mutante y humano voltearon a ver a la tortuga, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Perrera hizo como si no le importara y solo respondió a tal pregunta.

-Chris Bradford

Baxter dudo un poco, y sorprendido porque Perrera haya respondido simplemente, en vez de responder de cualquier otra forma desagradable. Luego de voltear a ver al mutante peludo (N/A: Creo que son puntas, no estoy seguro x'D), respondió a la pregunta volteando hacia el pequeño.

-Baxter, Baxter Stockman –dijo lleno de orgullo, esperando que al fin alguien se memorizara su nombre.

Mikey vio a cada uno de los presentes para luego contar con sus dedos. Luego sonrio y nombro viendo respectivamente.

-Xever –el susodicho asintió levemente- Chris Bradford, ¿te puedo llamar de una manera diferente? Es que eso es muy largo

-Como quieras –respondió Perrera, Mikey al escuchar la respuesta sonrió y voltio donde Baxter.

-Y Dexter Stockman –dijo sonriente Miguel Ángel. Baxter se desanimo un poco con esto. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

-Baxter –corrigió el humano.

-¿Baxter? –pregunto Mikey confundido.

-Sí, Baxter

-Baxter Stinkman

-Stockman, es Stockman

-Stockman, ¿así?

-Si, Stockman

Mikey sonrio feliz. Se formo un pequeño silencio. A Mikey no le gustaba el silencio. Le daba de alguna manera algo de miedo. Y sentía como si hubiera pasado algo malo. Karai al notar que Mikey estaba nervioso decidió tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, hemos venido aquí por algo –la chica vio a la tortuga- Mikey, necesitas aprender a ocupar un arma

-¿Arma? –Mikey ladeo la cabeza confundido- ¿Qué clase de arma?

-Pues, no se –empezó Karai fingiendo, ya que sabía perfectamente cual arma- tal vez, la que tienes ahí –Karai apunto a un costado del chico donde estaba su nunchuk.

El chico observo donde apuntaba Karai y logro ver el arma quedando sorprendido. En verdad, no la había notado antes. Saco su arma y la observo. Karai por otro lado se preguntaba dónde estaba el segundo. "Si no me equivoco, tenía dos de esas cosas" pensaba Karai, de repente se le vino a la mente la pelea. Comprendió que lo más probable era que se le hubiera caído accidentalmente y hubiera quedado en el lugar donde se realizo tal pelea tan injusta. Karai tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello, vio al pequeño que miraba confundido su arma. Se la quito de las manos y lo miro.

-Primero, tienes que aprender cómo funciona –la chica comenzó a girar levemente el nunchuk, con mucho cuidado para no golpearse- ¿ves? Así, lentamente, y luego…

La chica recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del arma que hizo que callara. Dejo caer el objeto y se tomo la cabeza. No esperaba que le doliera tanto. Perrera, divertido por la escena, dijo:

-Creo que eso ultimo no tienes que hacerlo

Karai vio a Perrera con cierta molestia para luego voltear donde Mikey.

-Bueno, ignora lo último que paso –dijo Karai tomando el arma del suelo. Perrera se acerco donde Karai.

-Déjamelo a mi –dijo el gran mutante arrebatándole el arma a Karai. La comenzó a girar muy orgullosamente- así se maneja esta…

Paro repentinamente al recibir un golpe del arma en el ojo, la lanzo cayendo en frente de Baxter, por acto seguido se tomo el ojo dolorosamente.

-No parece tan fácil como parece, ¿eh? –dijo Karai algo divertida por la escena, Perrera gruño por el comentario.

Baxter, vio el arma y la recogió del suelo, la comenzó a girar curioso, pero no basto ni siquiera treinta segundos para que esta lo golpeara. Baxter soltó el arma lanzándola lejos. Esta vez Cara de Pez la atrapo en el aire y la comenzó a girar. Sin expresión alguna, como si no le importara. Los demás sorprendidos por el simple hecho de que haya durado más, pero al igual que los demás, término igual. Golpeado por el arma. No le importo y se la paso a la tortuga sobándose la cabeza.

Mikey miro el arma, vio a los presentes y luego comenzó a girarla con habilidad. Cada vez que parecía que el nunchuk lo iba a golpear, el lo esquivaba. Comenzó a pasar el arma por cada mano, y de vez en cuando hacía unos cuantos trucos. El pequeño sentía como si el arma la manejara de toda la vida. Finalmente, paro y miro a los presentes sonriendo. Karai con los demás lo miraban con asombro. En verdad que no se esperaban que Miguel Ángel recordara ocuparla.

-Bueno, pues, ¡eso está bien! –Karai le sonrió a Mikey para luego voltear a la puerta donde había escuchado un ruido. Y no se equivoco. Un ninja del Clan del Pie acababa de llegar y miraba a Karai como si le digiera que fuera. Karai tomo esa mirada como un: "Necesito hablar con usted", la chica suspiro y antes de ir, miro a Mikey sonriente- Vuelvo enseguida

Mikey se quedo quieto esperándola mientras que Karai hablaba con el ninja. Luego vio a la chica aproximarse suspirando y tomar la palabra nuevamente.

-Ya es hora de salir –los dos mutantes aliados y Stockman sonrieron felices de que ya fuera hora de salir- pero, alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando a Miguel Ángel

En ese momento la sonrisa de ambos mutantes desapareció, al igual que la de Baxter. Ninguno de los tres se quería quedar cuidando del pequeño Miguel Ángel. Karai continúo.

-Yo tengo que ir porque seré la que guie al equipo, Perrera nos puede servir de algo por la fuerza que tiene, pero no es necesario tener tanta fuerza para esta "misión" –Chris volvió a sonreír mirando burlonamente a Xever, ya que se había salvado- por otro lado, necesitamos a un cerebrito por si aparece algo tecnológico, por lo que Baxter también tiene que ir. Así que, Pecezuelo, te quedas

Xever golpeo el suelo desganado por la noticia.

-Bueno, pues no tenemos toda la noche, ¡andando! –Karai antes de ir vio a Miguel Ángel y sonrió- Tu te quedaras aquí Miguel Ángel, quiero que practiques para que seas el mejor ocupando los nunchuks

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? –Mikey al escuchar lo que dijo Karai se desanimo un poco.

-No por mucho tiempo, volveré en unas horas, ten cuidado –le acaricio la cabeza para luego ir a la puerta, al llegar al umbral volvió a mirar a Mikey, sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar junto con los otros dos.

En ese momento Mikey quedo completamente a solas con Cara de Pez…

* * *

**Chan chan chan! Ok no x'D Ojala les haya gustado!  
Tal vez dure menos en actualizar, ya que mañana salgo de vacaciones :fuckyeah: Well well, pero aun así tengo clases normales, pero conociendo a mis profesores y a mis compañeros, no haremos nada de materia por falta de asistencia! Yuju!  
¡Bueno, me despido! Muchas gracias a todos por leer, exprésense y…  
¡Comenten!**


	5. ¿New Friend, Old Enemy?

**Haloha!  
¡He vuelto! Lamento haber desaparecido cuando dije que sería más frecuente ;^; Es que, pues, muchas cosas, y bla bla bla, hehe. ¡Pero! Volví, y quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews! He sido tan feliche últimamente con su apoyo~ Sin nada más que decir: ¡A leer!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece~  
PD2: ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y sdfghjkljhgfdsfghjkl!  
PD3: Amo poner PD *^*  
**

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿New Friend, Old Enemy?

Mikey veía a Cara de Pez sin tener idea de que hacer. Esa miraba incomodaba un poco al observado. Así que decidió distraerlo de alguna manera.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –Dijo Cara de Pez algo molesto- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Practica!

El menor asintió, y por acto seguido comenzó a girar nuevamente su querida arma. Esto alivio a Xever, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, decidió practicar. Pero a diferencia de Mikey, no con un arma, sino que con sus propias piernas. Después de todo, quería aprender a usarlas perfectamente. No quería solo saber lo básico.

.-

Los tres hermanos mutantes estaban a punto de salir de la guarida para continuar su búsqueda. April, quien estaba ahora con ellos, ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido gracias a Donnie quien le había dicho.

-_Flashback-_

_Abril llegaba a las alcantarillas, irrumpió dentro de la guarida como siempre._

_-¡Hola chicos! _

_Para la sorpresa de Abril, Raphael sin estar con una revista, comic o algo parecido, estaba en el sillón con la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados. Leonardo no estaba viendo "Space Heroes" ni nada parecido, de hecho, esta vez, en vez de ser Raph el que estaba golpeando ese muñeco de pelea, era Leonardo, mostrando en su mirada, angustia, tristeza, rabia. Donatello no se encontraba en ese lugar, al igual que el Maestro Splinter. A Abril le dio un escalofrió con tal ambiente. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –dijo casi susurrando la chica. Ninguno de los dos presentes se molestó en responder aunque la hayan escuchado. _

_La chica al notar que no responderían, decidió ir al laboratorio del más listo de los cuatro hermanos. Y al entrar, como se lo esperaba, encontró a Donnie. Logro ver que estaba con muchos aparatos en la mesa y estaba haciendo algo con su celular. La chica se acerco a la tortuga para luego preguntarle: _

_-¿Qué haces? –la tortuga se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a la humana, pero al ver que era Abril logro hacer una pequeña sonrisa débilmente. _

_-¡Abril! –el chico fingió alegría aunque sinceramente, aun seguía triste por lo de Mikey- No te había sentido llegar, y pues, estoy tratando de ver si el T-phone logra localizar otro _

_-¡Oh, genial! –En ese momento a Abril se le ocurrió preguntar- ¿Y porque tratas de localizar a otro? _

_Donnie al escuchar esta pregunta, golpeo la mesa para luego apoyarse en ella con ambas manos. _

_-¡Todo es mi culpa! –Dijo el joven volviendo a golpear la mesa- ¡Si tan solo me hubiera centrado al menos una vez, mas en la familia que en un estúpido proyecto!_

_Abril comprendió que su amigo estaba frustrado y a lo único que atino fue a tratar de tranquilizarlo. Aunque no supiera a que se refería, el era su amigo y tenía que ayudarlo como buena amiga que era. _

_-¡Tranquilízate Donnie! Lo que haya pasado no debió haber sido tu culpa – la chica coloco una mano en el caparazón de Donnie haciendo que este se tranquilice, y al verlo más tranquilo, espero un poco para luego proseguir- Ahora dime, ¿Qué paso? _

_El chico espero estar un poco más tranquilo. Lanzo un suspiro y finalmente le dijo a la chica lo sucedido. _

_-Fin Flashback- _

Las tres tortugas ya tenían sus armas y estaban listos para salir a la superficie a buscar a su querido hermanito. Abril, solo les dedico una sonrisa un "Suerte" en casi un susurro. Los tres chicos sonrieron y a punto de salir de la guarida, una voz conocida y severa los detuvo.

-Esperen –Splinter acababa de aparecer, y las tres tortugas se detuvieron volteando hacia su maestro, la rata mutante se acerco a sus tres hijos y con un gesto de respeto los observo- buena suerte mis hijos

Este último mensaje hizo que las tres tortugas asintieran, para luego desaparecer detrás de aquella "puerta", dejando atrás a Splinter y a Abril.

.-

Por otro lado, Karai, mutante y científico ya estaban lejos del edificio en donde estaba Miguel Ángel.

Todos concentrados en su objetivo. Karai decidió que se separarían en dos grupos como la mayoría de las veces. Karai con unos cuantos ninjas del Clan del Pie, y Baxter con Perrera con lo que restaba de los ninjas. Así continuaron su camino sin queja alguna.

El equipo de Perrera se centro solo en la misión, sin desviarse en ninguna ocasión. Mientras que el equipo de Karai, se desvió un poco del camino. Karai los guio al edificio en donde se había realizado la pelea de la noche anterior. Karai esperaba encontrar el segundo nunchuk del pequeño Miguel Ángel. Pero al ver que no había nada, maldijo.

-Maldita sea… -susurro la chica.

Ella sabía perfectamente que lo más probable era que los hermanos de la tortuga hubieran estado ahí, y se hubieran dado cuenta de la pelea, después de todo, ella sabía que tenían a Donatello, el genio de los cuatro. Y no era un genio cualquiera.

Mientras que seguía pensando en que hacer. Sintió una presencia. Una que conocía perfectamente. Volteo, y como lo esperaba, las tres tortugas restantes estaban en ese lugar y aun no la habían visto. Karai junto con los ninjas, silenciosamente se oculto.

-Lo que me faltaba –susurro Karai, y al ya esperar unos segundos salió de su escondite con la voz de siempre- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Tales palabras hicieron que las tres tortugas voltearan a ver a Karai con cierta frustración. Después de todo, no tenían tiempo para estar jugando.

.-

Mikey seguía entrenando, pero ya estaba aburrido. Solo girar su arma y hacer unos cuantos trucos ya lo estaban hartando. En ese momento por desconcentración recibió por primera vez en ese lugar un golpe de parte del arma. El golpe fue suave ya que no lo había girado con fuerza, pero aun así se sobo la cabeza por el golpe y vio de reojo a Cara de Pez quien pateaba una bolsa de boxeo. Y en ese momento a Mikey le entro la curiosidad. Al notar que el pez no podía controlar tan bien como él sus propias piernas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si eran esos pies de veras suyos.

-Xever –dijo el pequeño. El pez al escuchar su nombre, paro un segundo de golpear la bolsa de boxeo, pero luego siguió.

-¿Si? –respondió pateando la bolsa de boxeo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¿Esas piernas son tuyas? –tal pregunta hizo que Xever se sorprendiera. Paro de golpear la bolsa de boxeo por muchos más segundos, pero aun así siguió después de ese corto tiempo.

-Ahora si –respondió con simpleza el pez- ¿por?

-Es que, pareciera como si no pudieras controlar con tanta naturalidad como yo tus piernas –esto hizo que Xever parara de patear la bolsa de boxea- dime, ¿naciste con esas piernas?

-Naci con piernas, pero no con estas

-¿Eso es posible? –pregunto lleno de curiosidad el pequeño Miguel Ángel.

-Para un humano que se convirtió en mutante, si –tal respuesta sorprendió a Mikey, ¿acaso el había sido antes humano?

-¿A qué te refieres?

El pez suspiro y volteo donde Mikey.

-A que yo, antes de estar en este cuerpo, era humano, pero gracias a esas odiosas tortugas y a ese idiota de Bradford, ahora estoy atado a este repugnante cuerpo –Xever volteo nuevamente a la bolsa de boxeo para empezar a patearla tratando de controlar sus piernas.

-¿Tortugas? –Mikey estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta- ¿Bradford? Pero, ¿cómo es posible que por culpa de un amigo tuyo estés así ahora? –las palabras "amigo" y "Bradford" hicieron que Xever pateara tan fuerte la bolsa de boxeo que la cadena que la sostenía al techo se rompió haciendo que la bolsa cayera unos metros más adelante.

-El no es mi amigo, con suerte es compañero de trabajo –el pez volteo a ver a Mikey el cual estaba inocentemente viéndolo.

Cara de Pez suspiro y queriendo sacar el tema miro a Mikey y quiso que se concentrara en otra cosa. No bastaron ni minutos para que supiera como desviarlo del tema.

-¿Y qué tanto puedes hacer con esa arma?

La cara de Mikey se ilumino y lleno de alegría se preparo para mostrarle lo poco que podía hacer.

.-

Por otro lado, Karai estaba en frente de las tortugas las cuales la miraban con algo de odio.

-¿Qué quieres Karai? –pregunto sin ánimos Leonardo.

-Pues, creo que nada –respondió sonriente la chica.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder contigo Karai –dijo Donatello a punto de voltear al igual que sus hermanos, pero lo dicho por Karai los dejo con tanta sorpresa que no pudieron continuar.

-¿Buscan a alguien? –Karai al ver como los chicos paraban, continuo el "juego" que ni para ella le saldría bien- ¿A una tortuga tal vez?

-¡MAS TE VALE HABLAR SI SABES ALGO ALIMAÑA! –grito Raphael a Karai volteando a ver a la chica con odio.

-Debí suponerlo, hay tres tortugas, no cuatro –respondió Karai burlonamente-. Bueno, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, después de todo era el que menos importaba, ¿cierto?

Ese último comentario hizo que la sangre de las tres tortugas hirviera de rabia. Karai estaba insultando a un miembro de su familia, y no cualquiera, sino que al menor de los cuatro hermanos.

-¡RETRACTATE! –grito Donnie corriendo con su Bo en mano a atacar a Karai después de aquel comentario.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora te vienes a preocupar tortuga? –Dijo Karai esquivando el ataque- ¿no debiste haberte preocupado cuando se fue y no ahora que tal vez hasta este muerto?

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! –respondió Donnie volviéndola a atacar, pero termino igual que el primero, esquivado por el enemigo. Karai al esquivar el ataque del genio, salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del líder y del segundo al mando. Las tres tortugas miraban con odio al enemigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso del menor de la familia? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Bueno, no tengo toda la noche para perder el tiempo en pequeñeces como ustedes –la chica salto al siguiente techo seguida por los ninjas -¡Sayonara!

Y entre un salto la chica desapareció de la vista de las tres tortugas.

.-

Mientras tanto, Mikey estaba entretenido con Cara de Pez mostrándole cada cosa que se le ocurría con sus armas. Cara de Pez lo miraba sonriente, estaba feliz y entretenido con el chico diciéndole cada cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

-¡Y luego algo así! –decía el pequeño emocionado haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

Pero por tal emoción sin querer soltó su arma haciendo que esta se dirigiera al estante de armas el cual hace tan solo unas horas lo habían querido atravesar. Nuevamente, las armas cayeron, pero esta vez cada una esparcida en el suelo causando un escándalo con el sonido de cada una contra el suelo.

-Oh –dijo Cara de Pez riendo un poco al notar el desastre hecho por el pequeño- esta vez sí que te pasaste

Mikey rio un poco con el comentario entre risas de Xever, pero por acto seguido, le dio una jaqueca horrible, y en su mente, una sola frase. Haciendo que este se asustara tanto abriendo los ojos como platos. Pero por cosa de la jaqueca, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

_Esta vez sí que te pasaste_

_Esta vez sí que te pasaste_

_Esta vez sí que te pasaste_

_Esta vez sí que te pasaste_

Cada vez en la frase, la voz se iba distorsionando, a una ronca y gruñona.

_Esta vez sí que te pasaste_

_Esta vez sí que te pasaste Mikey_

En esta última frase con la voz definitiva, Mikey logro ver en su mente una pequeña imagen de tres tortugas mutantes, sin ver rostro alguno, que volteaban y desaparecían.

Fuera de la mente de Mikey, se encontraba cara de Pez quien al ver que el pequeño estaba de rodillas en el suelo tomándose la cabeza, se comenzó a preocupar creyendo lo peor.

-Oye, Mikey, ¿estás bien? –El pez comenzó a zarandearlo tomándole los hombros- ¡Oye, amigo, despierta!

En ese momento Mikey volvió en si con la manera de llamarle el pez, y que era la primera vez que la oía de parte de Xever… "Amigo"…

* * *

**Wiii! ¡Gracias por leer! Ojala les haya gustado~ Bueno, y pues había hecho este capítulo ayer en la noche, pero ya era tarde (las 2:00am xD) y pues tenía que ir a dormir, así que por eso lo subí hoy ^w^  
¡Gracias por los Reviews, y pues, pueden expresarse y decir lo que gusten, ojala nada ofensivo ;^;!  
¡Comentando~!**


	6. Casi Adiós

**Hey, ¡la personita de ahí! *sonrisa psicópata* Hola C:  
*le lanzan un libro* ¡AGH! ¡Ya déjenme libros, mi madre está contenta con mis notas, y yo también, déjenme, ya tengo chocolate, déjenme en paz por el amor de dios!  
*cof cof* Bueno, ¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA! No me maten por favor, pero, pero… Por lo menos ya empecé con el capitulo número siete, hehe nwnU ¡Perdónenme por favor!  
Además, tenía que estudiar, y, ¡adivinen que! Hasta ahora solo tengo la máxima calificación en cada prueba, o alguna cosa con nota, y como deben de suponer ¡estoy feliche feliche!  
Hehe, bueno, pues, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de esta loca historia, hehe, y si, esta pesimamente escrito, pero aun así quería avanzar y, emmm… Lamento la pésima redacción u.u Y otra cosa, le quiero agradecer a TODOS, pues, es que ya voy en el capitulo seis, y NUNCA creí poder llegar con ninguna historia hasta aquí ;w;  
Y como no los quiero retener mas, he aquí el capitulo, ¡disfruten!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece (Horriblemente :'D)  
PD2: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!  
**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Casi Adiós

-¿Amigo? –el pequeño miraba al pez con cierta felicidad y curiosidad.

El pez se acababa de fijar en eso. Lo había llamado amigo, además de llamarlo por su diminutivo. En ese lugar nadie lo había llamado por ese diminutivo hasta ahora. El pez dudo un poco para luego responder.

-Sí, amigo, después de todo ¿eres mi amigo, no?

Esta pequeña y simple respuesta fue la que ilumino la mirada del pequeño.

-¡Si, si, si! –dijo asintiendo Miguel Ángel repetitivamente mientras que se levantaba del suelo muy emocionado-. O bueno, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

El pequeño con la última pregunta dejo sorprendido a Xever. Pero el pez después de esa pregunta sintió un alivio, y sin razón alguna respondió sonriente.

-Sí, claro que si, y ya lo era desde que llegaste

-¡Yupi! –el travieso saltaba emocionado abrazando a su nuevo amigo muy feliz gritando como si quisiera que todos lo escucharan- ¡Tengo un amigo!

En ese mismo minuto, se escucho un grito furioso de parte de una voz femenina, como la de una anciana.

-¡CALLATE LUNATICO! ¡AQUÍ SE TRATA DE DORMIR!

Este grito hizo que Mikey se tapara la boca con ambas manos para luego decir en un pequeño susurro: "Lo siento voz de otra dimensión". Con este comentario del menor Xever rio y coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño para luego mirarlo sonriente.

-Mejor será que no grites mucho, los humanos a esta hora tratan de dormir –el pequeño sonrió con lo dicho por el pez-. Por cierto, tú que yo sepa también deberías dormir

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún es temprano!

-¿Le dices temprano a las tres de la mañana?

-¿Tres de la mañana? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo, tal vez estoy perdiendo mis sentidos y luego desapareceré!

-Wow, tu sí que tienes imaginación

-Y… -comenzó el pequeño- ¿eso es malo?

-No, supongo que no, aunque los que tienen mucha imaginación muchas veces los tratan de locos al principio, pero luego, la mayoría, se vuelven grandes personas, o eso he escuchado

-Oh, entiendo, entonces es bueno –dijo entre risas el menor

Pasaron los minutos, un silencio. Mikey nuevamente nervioso. Claramente, ese silencio de alguna manera no le agradaba, por alguna razón que él desconocía. Cara de pez vio al pequeño y luego vio al arma de este. Sonriente dijo:

-Bien, si entrenaste, ¿te gustaría entrenar mejor?

Mikey al escuchar la palabra "entrenar" se quejo.

-¿Mas entrenar? –respondió con desgano.

Mikey hubiera seguido quejándose a no ser que Cara de Pez no le hubiera lanzado una pequeña arma rozándolo un poco.

-Si es que entrenaste, demuéstralo ahora –decía el pez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La tortuga lo miro con admiración, y aceptando la oferta, asintió. Y así empezó un entrenamiento completamente diferente al de hace un rato atrás. Ambos peleando y si Cara de Pez lo lastimaba "seriamente" paraba hasta que se mejorara supuestamente, aunque muchas veces que creyó que había sido algo grave terminaba golpeado por el pequeño por el pequeño truco de hacerse la víctima hasta que el "enemigo" sintiera lastima. Claro que no eran los únicos en ese lugar, ya que Karai con una sonrisa los escuchaba tras la puerta, sus risas, el sonido de las armas, los saltos, etc., la chica se encontraba feliz al escuchar el entusiasmo de parte del menor, mientras que le sorprendía la actitud de Xever, quien igual a la tortuga reía.

* * *

Mientras Mikey reía entrenando con Cara de Pez, en la deprimente guarida se encontraban Splinter y sus hijos, quienes acababan de llegar de su búsqueda. El ambiente era triste, casi como si todos acabaran de llegar de un funeral. Hasta en el momento en que April había tocado la guarida saludando, nadie fue capaz de responderle el saludo con ánimos como hacían antes. Donnie, quien normalmente era el primero en tartamudear y ponerse nervioso al ver llegar a April, solo la vio sonriendo tristemente y susurrando un pequeño "Hola April".

El líder de los cuatro hermanos se acerco a su padre para darle su opinión acerca del asunto.

-Bueno, hemos buscado por todos lados, nos encontramos con Karai y… -el líder se preparaba para decir justo lo que no quería– Creo que… que nuestro querido hermanito esta…

El de azul no quería terminar la frase, y peor aún, no podía terminarla, le dolía demasiado admitir lo casi obvio.

-Si Leonardo –decidió continuar Splinter– Miguel Ángel esta muerto

-¡No! –la voz del genio de la familia es escucho interrumpir.

Splinter y Leonardo voltearon hacia el agitado genio quien los miraba.

-Mikey, NO está muerto, solo… -Donatello, dudando un poco de sus palabras prosiguió– solo tenemos que buscar mejor

-¿Mejor? –Raphael se levanto de donde estaba sentado mirando al genio– Para tu información, genio. Hemos buscado por TODOS lados, y hasta hemos revisado tres veces cada lugar de Nueva York, hay que aceptar la realidad

-La realidad es que Mikey sigue vivo, yo lo sé –Donnie cada vez dudando mas, pero por alguna razón comenzó a temblar un poco y se armo un nudo en la garganta, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, pero no era ese el único sentimiento presente en el genio ¿Cuál otro?– solo… ¡Solo tengo que programar el T-phone y lo encontraremos, estoy seguro! ¡Hay que seguir intentando, no nos podemos dar por vencidos tan pronto!

-Donatello, hijo mío, sé que es difícil admitirlo, pero Miguel Ángel, ya no está con nosotros –Splinter comprendía que su intelecto hijo no podía admitir y creer que su hermano estaba muerto.

-¡NO! –grito el genio quien mientras Splinter hablaba había bajado la cabeza.

Donatello se gano las miradas de asombro de todos los presentes. Donnie temblaba, cabizbajo apretando el puño, cosa que solo Splinter noto. April, quien estaba sentada, se levanto al ver a Donnie, queriendo dirigirse hacia él. Los hermanos de la intelectual tortuga mas la chica, creían algo erróneo acerca de lo que le pasaba a Donatello. Ellos creían que el genio estaba triste, o algo por el estilo, lo cual hizo que April se dirigiera a él con intención de consolarlo.

Enojo… Ese era el otro sentimiento, y lo estaba comenzando a controlar. Temblando descontroladamente además de que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Que horrible sentimiento.

-Hijo mío, hay que aceptar la realidad, Miguel Ángel esta… -Splinter no alcanzo a terminar porque el genio lo interrumpió

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir tan fácil algo como eso?! –Donatello esta vez miraba a Splinter enfrentándolo con una mirada que NUNCA había mostrado hacia Splinter– ¡Nuestro hermano, TU hijo! ¡¿Tan poco te importa?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero los hermanos de la intelectual tortuga y su amiga eran los que también tenían algo así como miedo. En el tono de Donnie no se había escuchado el respeto que siempre le tenía a Splinter, tampoco se había escuchado su calmado tono de la mayoría de las veces, y menos la paciencia que siempre tenía, ¿Cómo respondería Splinter? Y, claro, Splinter no lo tomo muy a bien, hablo con tono que demostraba enojo, molestia y severidad.

-¡Donatello, basta!

-¿Basta? ¡¿BASTA?! –Donatello perdía el control, o mejor dicho, ya lo había perdido, todas sus esperanzas de poder parar habían desaparecido– ¡Me detendré cuando se preocupen un poco, te preocupes por tu hijo!

-¡DONATELLO, DIJE BASTA! –Splinter hablaba cada vez más fuerte, cosa que a Donnie era como si no le importara.

-Donnie, debes aceptar la verdad –dijo Leo con cierto temor.

-Si Donnie, será mejor que te calmes –el de Rojo, al igual que su hermano mayor, se encontraba con algo de temor, temor a Splinter, temor al comportamiento de Donatello.

-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡No con todas las estupideces que están diciendo! –respondió Donatello a sus dos hermanos

-¡Donatello, vas a aceptar la verdad quieras o no! –Splinter hablaba con severidad, y al escuchar lo dicho por la rata, el genio lanzo un pequeño grito.

-¡Agh! ¡Nadie me comprende, y NADIE lo comprendía a él!

Con este último comentario, Donatello salió corriendo del lugar, sin importarle nada. April lo quiso seguir, pero Leo la detuvo. April volteo a ver a su amigo para encontrarse con un Leonardo diferente, uno que estaba con un gesto de tristeza. Leonardo negó levemente y April comprendió que debía quedarse donde estaba. La chica suspiro y se sentó en el suelo al lado del supuesto sofá, apoyándose contra él, abrazo sus piernas para luego esconder su cabeza entra las rodillas.

Por otro lado, Donatello se dirigía a su laboratorio, el cual al tocar dentro cerró la puerta tras de si, colocando un fierro para evitar que alguien la abriera. Se apoyo en la puerta y respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse cayo apoyado contra la puerta. Sentado, mirando el suelo, Donatello comenzó a pensar. Pero no duro mucho el hecho de que quebrara en llanto. La intelectual tortuga lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Abrazo sus piernas, y agachando la cabeza mirando al suelo, el cual comenzó a volverse cada vez mas borroso por las lagrimas en sus ojos. Finalmente, oculto completamente su cabeza para luego susurrarle a la nada.

-Mikey, hermano, te extraño…

* * *

**¡Y eso fue todo por hoy! Me dio algo de penisha escribir este capítulo, hehe, pero aproveche un pequeño problema para escribir y tratar de no enloquecer C:  
Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias a TODOS. Bye bye, cuídense mucho mucho que si no me da un infarto :'D  
PD: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia además de comentar  
PD2: Pueden expresarse de cualquier manera, criticas, y de todo en los comentarios, se les agradece mucho nwn **


	7. Tiempo y Espera

**¡HOLI!  
Bueno, esta vez lo publique antes que la vez pasada :'D Bueno, es mejor una semana que tres meses x'D Y bueno, este capítulo, me dio pena escribirlo, pero aun así, tenía que hacerlo, ¡es mi deber! *pose heroica (?)* Sin querer retenerlos más, digo…  
¡A LEER!  
PD: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Quede con sabor a tomate C:  
PD2: TMNT no me pertenece C':  
**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Tiempo y espera

_**-POV Mikey-**_

Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, y pertenezco al Clan del Pie. Mi maestro, Shredder; un gran amigo y el que más me ha aceptado hasta ahora, Xever; quien me sobreprotege, Karai; el cerebro del grupo, Baxter Stockman. Y por último, el que parece nunca aceptarme: Chris Bradford, el único que no me ha aceptado en todo este tiempo. Y pues, aunque lleve ya tres meses con él, aun así no me acepta, no es amable conmigo, ni nada, y hasta el mismo me dijo una vez: "Prefiero quedar completamente solo en este mundo sin poder hablar con nadie que estar con un fenómeno como tú", y pues, como es de esperarse, esas palabras me hirieron un poco. Pero bueno, tendrá sus razones. Por otro lado, Xever ha sido la persona con la que más me divierto encerrado en este lugar, con quien rio y entreno, es con quien estoy la mayoría del tiempo ya que según él es peligroso dejar solo a un hiperactivo como yo. Baxter Stockman, es el cerebrito, por así decirlo, del lugar, y siempre está con algo que hacer, pero aun así, no veo que me rechace como Bradford, y aunque siempre bromeo con él sobre que no se su nombre, el me sonríe y no forzadamente. Luego vendría la que siempre se preocupa de mí, yo diría que demasiado, Karai, ella fue la que me rescato de estar solo y me trajo aquí. También fue quien me comunico de la muerte de mis hermanos, quienes fallecieron protegiéndome en todo momento, y aunque no los recuerdo por mi amnesia, se que eran unos verdaderos héroes, y hasta mejores que cada superhéroe de cada historieta.

Por otro lado, como he mencionado, llevo ya tres meses con el Clan del Pie, y ¿saben qué? ¡ME ABURRO EN ESTE LUGAR! Me tienen en el edificio, y no puedo salir. Según Karai el mundo exterior es "peligroso", pero cuando veo por el cristal, que hasta ahora es lo único que me tiene al tanto un poco de lo que pasa y es fuera del edificio, me fijo de que no es peligroso, y hasta me llama la atención salir y conocer ese desconocido mundo que tan solo estuve en él cuando Karai me trajo aquí. ¡Me gustaría conocer el mundo entero! Pero luego aparece Karai y corta ese sueño por la mitad.

Pero, no crean que solo entreno y hablo con los demás. De hecho, soy el único de aquí que se atreve a hacer un par de bromas con cualquiera, ningún otro me acompaña en mis jugadas, ya que parece que le tienen cierto temor a Shredder, yo solo he sido llevado ante él una vez, cosa que es ni siquiera el 1% del total de bromas que he hecho, pero… Debo admitir que sentí mucho miedo, con esa voz ronca, dejaba momentos de pausa que parecían a veces como si quisiera que le respondiera, pero cuando trataba me gritaba aun más fuerte, y como castigo esa vez me hizo tan solo un pequeño corte en la mejilla que comenzó a cicatrizar con el tiempo, por suerte.

Las otras veces, Karai dijo que me llevaría ante Shredder, pero en verdad ella misma me regañaba y me decía que si no le hacía caso me llevaría con su padre y no me ayudaría a escapar de esa como la vez anterior, en la cual gracias a ella Shredder no continuo cortando mi mejilla. Yo solo asiento a lo que ella dice, pero no paro mis bromas, y créanme que ¡no lo hare! Es lo único que me divierte en este lugar, encerrado, o entreno o hablo con Xever o hasta discutir de vez en cuando, o no sé que mas. El punto es que cada vez que trato de convencer a Karai para que me dejen salir, recibo un "NO" por respuesta.

¡Oh! Otra cosa que me ha pasado seguido en estos meses han sido las pesadillas o sueños, ni yo lo sé. Siento alivio y me siento como si estuviera en casa, pero a la vez tengo miedo en esos extraños sueño. Uno de los que he tenido últimamente y el que se ha repetido mas ha sido muy… extraño. En el momento en el que trato de alcanzar a los tres sujetos que se me hacen tan conocidos, me siento de alguna manera feliz, pero cuando ellos se empiezan a alejar y tropiezo para luego caer, despierto agitado y con miedo, como si fuera a perder algo. También me desespera no saber lo que murmuran, además de no escuchar sus voces.

Pero bueno, no se le puede hacer nada a las ilusiones que crea la mente en los sueños. Y aunque me siento encarcelado en este lugar y me aburro mucho, además de tener a alguien al lado que me sobreprotege y a veces cancela el entrenamiento por tan solo que me golpee un poco alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo, a pesar de TODO eso, ¡estoy realmente feliz aquí!

_**-Fin POV Mikey-  
**_..._**  
**_

_**-POV Donnie-**_

Extraño las risas en este lugar… Extraño las sonrisas de todos los que componen esta extraña familia… Extraño los gritos que siempre me desconcentraban de lo que hacía… Extraño mi antigua actitud…

En este lugar ya no hay alegría. Solo un ambiente lúgubre, el cual quiero que pronto desaparezca.

Ya han pasado tres meses, y en este tiempo nada ha sido como antes… todo cambio completamente...

Ya no se ha salido tan seguido a la superficie, nadie tiene ánimos de salir a derrotar a los ninjas del Clan del Pie o a los Kraang, pero yo, no me doy por vencido, mi hermano esta por algún lugar, lo sé. Yo soy el único que ha salido de la guarida la mayoría de los días, en búsqueda o investigación, pero no consigo nada…

Tampoco hablo con la gente, o ya no como antes. Desde el día que cometí el horrible error de levantarle la voz a mi padre, mi relación y la relación de toda la familia, en general, con los demás cambio drásticamente. La única persona que trata de hablarme o sociabilizar conmigo es April quien ya no viene seguido, Leo solo me dirige la mirada y nada más, Raphael solo me llama a comer, y también he notado que Leo y Raph han dejado de pelear y ya ni se dirigen la palabra el uno al otro. Splinter, ya no come con nosotros, aunque digamos que antes tampoco lo hacía mucho, pero se la pasa principalmente meditando en su habitación o hasta tan solo haciendo nada, pensando.

Así ha sido la mayoría aquí, yo como no salgo mucho de mi laboratorio, sin contar la veces que salgo a preparar un café o para salir a la superficie, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa continuamente fuera, pero nunca olvidare una de esas pequeñas salidas a preparar lo único que me ha mantenido vivo además del agua, café. Si, solo una taza de café, pero ese no es el punto, esa salida quedo marcada en mi mente y creo que no olvidare cada momento en que quise gritarles a mis hermanos o tan solo llorar al verlos.

Estaba al borde de caer dormido, ya que no había descansado mucho todas esas noches seguidas, cabeceaba luchando contra el sueño hasta que finalmente caí estrepitosamente en las teclas del computador, el simple impacto hizo que me alarmara y desperté completamente, pero al ver que aun no conseguía nada bueno con la computadora, buscando algún modo de programar el T-phone para lograr contactar a Mikey, me fije de que todo me había guiado a un nuevo fracaso. Quise tomar un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía al lado mío, la tome pero cuando quise beber un poco del supuesto líquido de la taza me fije que ya no había nada, completamente nada, ni siquiera una gota. Suspire y después de pensar largo tiempo decidí finalmente salir del laboratorio a preparar un poco mas de café.

Al salir me encontré con mi hermano mayor, quien miraba la televisión la cual estaba en ese programa que tanto le gusta, Space Heroes. La mirada de Leo por alguna razón era sombría, no tenia expresión alguna, ni de molestia, ni de alegría, solo mostraba algo de tristeza además del color de ojos que, en vez de ser ese azul tan alegre y algo oscuro, esta vez era uno apagado, completamente pálido, mostrando una mirada muerta.

Sentí tristeza, pero ignorándolo me dirigí a la cocina. Busque todo lo necesario para preparar el simple café, y luego lo comencé a hacer, el agua caliente, un poco de azúcar, etc. Pero mientras lo preparaba por alguna razón voltee a ver la mesa, y ahí estaba, la prueba que me confirmaba que Splinter no había comido con ellos hace ya mucho, y tal vez hasta ni comer, en la mesa estaba la prueba la cual era una ración de comida, especialmente guardada para Splinter. Suspire tristemente para luego, finalmente, acabar con lo que había ido a hacer. Con el café ya listo regrese por donde había llegado.

Saliendo del lugar donde antes comíamos juntos y era casi como un punto de reunión en la que reíamos y hablábamos toda la familia, me volví a encontrar con mi hermano. Volvía a mi laboratorio, ahora casi mi habitación, cuando de repente una acción de parte de mi hermano me llamo la completa atención. Leo había apagado bruscamente con el control la televisión y lanzo el pequeño objeto lejos, cosa que ya era raro con el solo hecho de que estuvieran dando su programa favorito. Luego se quedo inmóvil un momento, yo lo miraba atentamente. Finalmente, se movió, solo que se echo para atrás, quedando de espalda en el suelo con una rodilla flectada por la forma en que estaba sentado, miraba el techo como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta desconocida para mí. Estiro su mano al techo, como si esta vez quisiera alcanzar algo, solo que en verdad observaba su mano con una confusión inexplicable además de mostrar una tristeza eterna, aun con esa maldita mirada apagada que al verla me daban ganas de gritarle a Leo de que dejara de estar triste y que mejor volviera a ser como el líder de siempre, pero no podía, ya que le estaría diciendo algo que para mí se me hace imposible, volver a mi antiguo yo.

Contemple perfectamente como en la mejilla de mi hermano se deslizaba una lágrima, sentí pena y ganas de llorar o simplemente quería ir a consolarlo, pero algo me detenía, ¿acaso algo de orgullo? Leonardo esta vez estiro ambas manos, las cuales temblaban levemente, contemplándolas con esos ojos que ahora se mostraban con lágrimas, lagrimas que no se detendrían. Leo se llevo las manos a sus ojos, ambas respectivas a cada lado, comenzó a presionar, casi como si se obligara a sí mismo a dejar de llorar, o tal vez simplemente para que no lo vieran mostrar tal debilidad según él. Comenzaba a balbucear y murmurar muchas cosas que para mi eran inaudibles, como si le hablara a alguien. Creí hasta que mi hermano estaba perdiendo la razón y tal vez hasta estaba enloqueciendo completamente. Por alguna razón fui esta vez al otro lado, sin dirigirme al laboratorio, cuando me iba alejando de el lugar logre escuchar a Leo…

"Soy un pésimo líder…"

Esa única frase hizo que sintiera una tristeza horrible y ahogada, baje la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar llorar, comencé a avanzar más rápido, solo para dejar atrás a mi hermano el cual según yo estaba diciendo incoherencias. Pero tan solo camine un poco para chocar con Raphael. Lo mire y aunque me iba a disculpar por haber chocado no pude por la mirada de mi hermano que nuevamente representaba molestia. El tomo la palabra diciéndome que estar encerrado todo el tiempo me estaba volviendo cada vez más torpe, yo no dije nada. Dando un suspiro termino diciéndome que no era el único que se estaba volviendo más torpe, si no que el también. Sin poder creer lo que decía mi hermano, recién me fijaba que este tenía diminutas heridas y parches en todo el cuerpo, me explico que todo eso había sido en el entrenamiento que el solo realizaba ya que Leo no hacía nada con nadie. También me explico que Leonardo también se había aislado de todo, dijo que se encerraba en su cuarto, solo, y no hablaba con nadie, tampoco veía su programa favorito como antes. Finalmente suspiro y se despidió dejando por excusa que tenía que seguir entrenando, cosa que por primera creí completamente ya que se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento.

Yo volvía al laboratorio cuando algo me paro, no sé porque, pero me dirigí donde Raphael, pero no hizo falta que entrara donde se encontraba el susodicho ya que escuche perfectamente el llanto del mismo. Esto me quebranto aun más en mi interior. El más rudo y fuerte de los cuatro, lloraba silenciosamente, claramente para no ser escuchado. Comprendí que había hecho bien en no entrar en primer lugar, pues Raphael nunca deja de lado su orgullo, y no aceptaría que lo vieran llorar. Decidí salir del lugar, primero lentamente para que mi hermano no me escuchara y se alarmara, pero cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente, salí corriendo. Pase por la sala en donde aun estaba el líder del equipo de igual forma que antes. Sin importarme nada corrí al interior del laboratorio para nuevamente encerrarme en este. Apoyado contra la pared, comencé a llorar mientras me sentaba en el suelo, recién me fijaba que no había traído lo que había ido a hacer, el café el cual ni sabia donde había dejado. Pero… No iba a salir, no quería, decidí salir cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo.

Cada día más cerca se supone, más cerca de encontrar a mi hermanito, pero… ¿Qué tan cerca de la realidad esta eso? He buscado la forma de encontrar a Mikey todos estos días, ya van tres meses y aun no aparece. Ya no quiero salir más ni a la superficie y ni siquiera fuera de la guarida, o no cuando estén mis hermanos mayores, mis superiores supuestamente, ya no quiero verlos de esa manera. Sé que tal vez no esté tan bien, pero en serio deseo que hasta lo malo vuelva a la normalidad, que Leo y Raph peleen todo el tiempo, que discutan por pequeñeces, quiero que Leo tome más en cuenta ese programa de televisión en vez de los demás, quiero que Raph pelee con todos, me critique y me moleste, quiero escuchar las risas de toda la familia, quiero reírme tanto como antes con las cosas que hacia Mikey, quiero mi antigua vida. Prefiero mil veces quedarme clavado en el pasado que seguir avanzando, si es que me estoy acercando a mi hermanito, quiero que sea pronto, pero si es que me estoy cada vez alejándome más, prefiero quedarme atrás, prefiero quedar con mi niñez y los recuerdos del pasado. Si es que la familia quedara así de distante, prefiero no existir…

Sáquenme de esta locura… Sáquenme de esta maldita realidad que no pienso aceptar… Sáquenme de esta vida…

_**-fin POV Donnie…-**_

* * *

**;u;** **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Díganlo en los reviews! ¡Yay! I'm happy and sad C: Mentira, toy, no lo sé, hehe.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en un mes!** ***se encierra hasta el me que dijo (?)* ¡Tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible! **


	8. La Noticia

**¡Holi! ¡No me maten por favor!  
Llegue con un nuevo capítulo, sinceramente creí que iba a ser mas corto, esta vez, creo que con el siguiente me demorare un poco más, pues es más largo C': hablo del capítulo numero 9, ósea el siguiente a este. Pero por lo menos, estoy ya avanzando con ese capítulo, y tal vez si no hay inconvenientes lo termine antes de lo que yo creía. Y bueno, sin nada más que decir…  
¡A LEER!  
PD: ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!  
****PD2: TMNT no me ****pertenece****  
PD3: Emmm… ****Hehehe, please Kiara don't kill me  
PD4: En este capítulo hay un momento en el que hay un intento de atentar contra la vida, si es que no gusta de este tema… ¡Sálteselo! (?) Y sobre este tema, en esa parte hay frases que están en negrita, esas a diferencia de las demás no son pensamientos C: **

* * *

Capitulo 8: La Noticia

-Es peligroso salir, es por eso que no, Miguel Ángel –se encontraba Karai caminando por los pasillos del edificio en donde el Clan del Pie se aislaba del mundo exterior, detrás de ella venia Mikey quien trataba nuevamente de convencerla para que lo dejara salir.

-Pero, no se ve peligroso, los humanos no me harán nada, son felices y caminan por las calles –respondía el pequeño tratando como por decima vez de convencer a Karai–. Y además, ¿Qué podría ser lo peligroso? Los humanos no tienen colmillos ni nada.

Karai claramente no temía por los humanos, ya que sabía perfectamente que Miguel Ángel los podría vencer en tres segundos, si no que temía por encontrarse con las tres tortugas que le podrían arrebatar al pequeño. Aunque Mikey tuviera amnesia no quitaba la probabilidad de que los recordara o que ellos mismos se lo llevaran. Karai paro de caminar, ahora volteaba donde la tortuga para responderle con un poco mas de severidad.

-¡He dicho NO, Miguel Ángel! Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a entrenar un poco? El sushi andante debe estar esperándote

Miguel Ángel cruzo los brazos para contestar un rotundo "NO". Karai con esto lo miro fingiendo molestia cruzando los brazos igualmente.

-No iré a entrenar –dijo el menor.

-¿Ah, no? –Karai comprendía queal discutir con el menor era casi imposible ganar, después de todo era algo testarudo cuando se trataba de salir del edificio– ¿no te piensas mover? –la chica no recibió nada como respuesta, solo el silencio e inmovilidad del pequeño.

Suspiro resignada y termino empujando a Mikey, quien se resistía a avanzar. Lo empujaba a la sala de entrenamiento, esperando que mínimo la ayudara en algo ya que se resistía a propósito. Pero Mikey no era mal niño, al ver como Karai se esforzaba suspiro y camino por su cuenta cosa que hizo que la otra casi cayera por haber hecho fuerza, el pequeño evito la torpe caída alcanzando a agarrarla, luego le sonrió a la persona que tanto lo protegía y se dirigió a entrenar por su cuenta. Karai al ver como cumplía con lo dicho, suspiro y con una sonrisa se dirigió donde Shredder. Pero cuanto más cerca estaba de su padre, la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se borraba cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba el pequeño que acababa de entrar en esta, donde se encontraba Perrera y Cara de Pez. Xever sonrió al ver al pequeño mientras que Bradford solo mostro un gesto de molestia para luego irse del lugar empujando a Mikey.

-Volviste a fallar, ¿no es así? –Comento Xever con simpatía, Mikey asintió con la cabeza y el pez, riendo un poco, prosiguió–. Tranquilo, convencer a Karai de algo como eso créeme que no será nada fácil, o no cuando se trata de ti.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene en contra de que yo salga? Sé cuidarme, y además, no digo salir completamente solo –Miguel Ángel suspiro para continuar–. Me gustaría salir a conocer, no aburrirme aquí… ¡No estoy diciendo que me aburra contigo Xever! Pero encuentro aburrido quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, además de entrenar. También soy el único que se trata de divertir de una forma mayor en este lugar, no quiero ni imaginarme como era antes…

-Créeme, un lugar que no te agradaría –respondió Cara de Pez recordando el deprimente lugar que era antes de que llegara el pequeño, luego miro a la tortuga quien se lograba ver algo pensativo–. Mira Mikey, no te preocupes, ¿sí? Karai tiene sus razones, además, concuerdo de que tal vez sea algo peligroso

-¡¿Tu también?! ¡¿Te lavaron el cerebro?! Dime como se siente –decía sonriente el pequeño.

-NO me lavaron el cerebro Mikey, es solo una opinión de mí pensar

-Entonces… ¿Te lavaron el pensamiento?

Con este comentario de parte del menor el otro suspiro llevándose la supuesta mano a la cara para luego negar levemente. Iba a responder cuando un ninja del Clan irrumpió.

-Xever, lo necesita el maestro Shredder –dijo el ninja quien estaba más que derecho en el marco de la puerta

-Bien, iré en seguida –Xever volteo donde Mikey para proseguir–. Espérame aquí, no tar…

-Miguel Ángel, también lo llama a usted –interrumpió otro ninja.

Esto sorprendió a Xever, y al mismo tiempo lo asusto un poco. ¿Qué hizo Miguel Ángel como para ser llamado ante Shredder? ¿Acaso se entero de todo lo que había hecho con sus bromas? No lo sabía, y temía que le tocara pasar un mal rato al pequeño. Pero él no era el único sorprendido, ya que la mayoría de la gente al enterarse de eso no entendía el porqué de llamar al irresponsable de Miguel Ángel, y hasta la misma tortuga se sorprendió y tembló un poco por pensar que Shredder le haría nuevamente algo, solo que peor. El menor aun así asintió y siguió a los ninjas junto con Cara de Pez. En el camino se encontró con algunos ninjas que caminaban, los cuales al caminar a su lado Mikey lograba escuchar que hablaban de él. Esto hizo que Xever se molestara un poco, miro a Mikey y animándolo un poco para que no se sintiera mal por lo que fuera que dijeran, le coloco la mano en el hombro, el pequeño solo sonrió.

Al llegar con Shredder, Xever entro de forma normal mientras Miguel Ángel estaba más que nervioso detrás de su amigo. En la habitación también estaba Karai, además de Perrera y Baxter, quien estaba sorprendida porque Mikey estuviera en ese lugar. La chica volteo donde su padre, con una mirada que pedía una explicación de por qué el pequeño estaba en ese lugar, Shredder solo la ignoro.

-Miguel Ángel, acércate –ordeno el temible "maestro" del pequeño.

Xever miro al susodicho quien seguía detrás de él, esa mirada que le demostraba algo de confianza al pequeño. Mikey vio a Shredder y luego al pez negando millones de veces, el otro solo asintió y con una sonrisa lo empujo en dirección al jefe del lugar al pequeño. Mikey tembló un poco para luego ver hacia atrás con cierta molestia a Cara de Pez quien solo sonreía con una expresión inocente, casi como si dijera que no había hecho nada. Miguel Ángel suspiro y aunque iba a avanzar por su cuenta, nuevamente recibió órdenes de su "maestro".

-¡Miguel Ángel!

El pequeño se asusto y camino lo más rápido que pudo donde Shredder. Al quedar en frente de este se mostro con respeto aunque aun se veía una expresión de miedo en su mirada.

-Miguel Ángel, tengo una nueva noticia para ti –comenzó Shredder mientras todos escuchaban atentamente–. Hoy, saldrás fuera de este lugar, harán una misión que ya se la explique a Karai, quien será la líder del equipo nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Padre! –grito Karai desde su puesto sin poder creer lo que decía su superior.

Miguel Ángel por otro lado abrió sus ojos, primero asombrado para luego mostrar una sonrisa amplia de felicidad y maravilla.

-Iras con Karai, Xever –comenzó nuevamente Shredder, Bradford sonreía triunfante por no ser nombrado, hasta que… – y Bradford.

-¡¿QUE?! –chillo Perrera molesto por lo que le acababan de ordenar.

-¡Como oíste Bradford! –Shredder aumento el tono a uno que daba un poco más de miedo, luego continuo–. Ahora solo váyanse y salgan lo antes posible del edificio

Dicho esto último todos se retiraron a excepción de Karai, quien miraba a su padre sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, esa mirada también representaba molestia, pero al ver como su padre no la tomaba en cuenta, se retiro.

Perrera estaba furioso, no quería ir con el "enemigo" a una misión, o por lo menos no con ESE enemigo. Por otro lado, Miguel Ángel estaba más que feliz saltando y haciendo malabares, Cara de Pez solo sonreía al ver al pequeñín de esa manera, tan emocionado. En eso no falto mucho para que Karai diera las ordenes de lo que había que hacer antes de salir. Le pidió estrictamente a Miguel Ángel que no se olvidara de sus armas, y que se preparara a cualquier cosa. Así todos obedecieron a lo dicho por la chica y se dirigieron a lo que tenían que hacer.

Así paso la tarde hasta el momento de salir, ya estaban todos saliendo a excepción de Miguel Ángel que seguía dentro. El pequeño miraba fuera del edificio por la puerta ya abierta, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y finalmente toco fuera con una sonrisa, avanzo donde Karai para no separarse ni nada parecido con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Por otro lado, nuestro querido genio estaba en su laboratorio, todo estaba apagado, no ocupaba la computadora ni nada. El genio tenía en mano una cuchilla, temblaba viendo el objeto con cierto miedo.

"_Sáquenme de esta maldita realidad que no pienso aceptar… Sáquenme de esta vida…" _

"_Si es que mi hermano esta muerto… ¿Cómo puedo llegar con él?"_

La tortuga sudaba, completamente asustado de lo que pensaba hacer. Ya decidido, cerrando sus ojos, suspiro. ¿Qué tan bien o mal estaba ese destino?

"_Cada vez estoy siendo más consumido por la locura" _

"_**Sufrir más de lo que él sufrió… ¿Eso es posible?" **_

Respiro profundamente para luego volver a mirar el arma en sus manos, las cuales tenían un par de pequeños cortes por la filuda cuchilla. Había calculado todo, ahora solo faltaba probar que pasaba. Si no funcionaba… ¿Seguiría tratando?...

"_**¿Atentar contra la vida…es suicidio…?**_

"_**Un intento no hará mal… ¿Suicidio… es pecado?" **_

Repasar una última vez el plan, y dejar que todo fluyera como debiera. Lanzo la cuchilla al aire, esperando lo que era obvio, o vivir o que funcionara.

"_**¿Pecado… es infierno?"**_

"_**¿Infierno… es sufrimiento eterno…?"**_

Pero todo fue parado en un instante de segundo, en el que una simple alarma que daba LA noticia sonara en el momento menos esperado por el genio. El genio se movió ágilmente esquivando el arma que estaba a punto de car en su cabeza, pero al tratar de esquivarla ni se fijo que la había golpeado con su brazo, lanzándola a la pared, pero al mismo tiempo cortándose algo profundo la extremidad de su cuerpo. El genio se quejo por el dolor del corte pero sin importarle mucho dirigió su mirada a su T-phone, el cual seguía con la alarma. Donatello tomo en sus manos tal objeto, pero al ver la pantalla quedo estático, tan sorprendido estaba que solo pudo mencionar una palabra en un murmullo.

-Mikey…

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! Ok no xD Espero que les haya gustado, me eshforcé mucho, y me dio penisha la parte de Donnie, nuevamente C: Pero bueno, ahora se alegran un poco más las cosas :D  
Como dije antes, tal vez con el siguiente capítulo demore más, pero ya hay como tres páginas escritas en mi cuadernito, así que pasare en limpio al computador y luego seguiré C:  
Espero que les haya gustado, acepto criticas y de todo, ¡en los comentarios! Y aunque no puedo responder porque mi internet me odia, de verdad soy feliche con cada uno C': Y de hecho cuando mi internet no me trollea respondo los que más pueda nwn  
Bye bye, ¡nos leemos! Y claramente… ¡Cuídense mucho!**


	9. Lonely and Madness

**¡Hello dear!  
Se que les dije que tardaría mas, y de hecho este capítulo lo hubiera subido antes pero a mi hermanisha se le ocurrió no leerlo C: Bueno, como verán, es cortísimo x'D Y pues, estaba pensando en un final alternativo luego de este capítulo, aun no sé si lo hare, y si lo hago no sé cuando, ya que tengo toda la idea lista, tal vez lo haga un One-Shot C': Pero bueno, sigo escribiendo el capitulo 10, y ni siquiera voy a la mitad :'D ¡Animo a mi mismo! Sin retenerlos más~ ¡Aquí ta~!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece~  
PD2: Ojala les guste el capitulo~  
PD3: ¡GACHA POR LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Lonely and Madness

_**-POV Raph-**_

No he hablado con alguien por mucho tiempo… April ya no nos visita, o si nos visita se va en seguida, tengo que admitir que haría lo mismo si estuviera en un lugar como este… La relación entre todos ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado…

Desde que Donnie se "enfrento" a nuestro padre, todo ha cambiado. Yo he desobedecido a lo que me ordeno mi padre el día después de eso, he salido a buscar a Mikey cuando nadie me ve. Si que lo extraño… Tal vez la mayoría de la gente me conozca como el chico rudo, o lo que se les ocurra, y de hecho, así me conocía antes de esto. Ahora me pregunto si eso será tan cierto…

He llorado solo en la sala de entrenamiento, no sé muy bien la razón. No sé si es por Mikey, o por Donnie, o por mi padre, o por Leo, o tal vez por miedo a no volver a ver esa familia del pasado, la cual reía junta, se apoyaba, y siempre, en todo momento estaba ahí.

Todo lo que daría por volver atrás y evitar que nos enojáramos con él, evitar que se fuera solo a la superficie, evitar lo que sea con tal de estar ahora con él. Que la familia no esté separada, arreglar todo, TODO lo que hice mal, solo para ver nuevamente la familia unida de siempre, no con nuestro padre en su habitación siempre, no con Miguel Ángel lejos de casa, no con Donatello encerrado en ese laboratorio suyo, no con el líder del equipo, con quien siempre discutía, no con esa persona echada en la sala principal, o en su cuarto, con esa mirada muerta que tanto odio, prefiero verlo llorar que verlo con ese rostro muerto que no demuestra nada. Quiero dejar de estar solo en la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo nada. Quiero dejar de llorar, ¿de qué sirve eso si no hay nadie que te pueda consolar?, solo me queda esperar a que pase algo, pero ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué podría pasar ahora?

Ahora nuevamente estoy solo, en la sala de cuatro paredes que me aíslan del resto, que me cuestionan de una manera impresionante, que me muestran dolorosas imágenes del pasado, y también imágenes que demuestran felicidad, todas esas imágenes tienen algo en común… La felicidad y alegría que desprendía mi hermanito, en las buenas y las malas, ese sentido del humor que alegraba a todos y que hacia este lugar un verdadero hogar, no una prisión como es ahora…

Cabeza hueca… sí que haces falta hermano…

_**-fin POV Raph- **_

…

_**-POV Leo- **_

Sonrisas, risas, felicidad, valentía, sin miedo, juntos, líder, discusiones, reconciliaciones, pelea, desaparición, desesperación, búsqueda, fallar, intervención, enojo, rabia, huir, soledad, oscuridad, silencio, arrepentimiento, tristeza, lagrimas, miedo, esconderse, dolor, deseo, imposible, escapar, realidad… Locura…

Aquí, nuevamente solo. Obediente a lo dicho por mi padre, cosa que me guía a algún futuro que no sé si es bueno o malo… Tal vez sea ambas al mismo tiempo.

Escucho un leve susurro mientras estoy solo… Alguien me habla, o tal vez no solo una persona. Si no muchas…

No he salido, como ordeno Splinter, aunque su orden haya sido no salir para buscar a Mikey, aun así prefiero ni asomarme a la superficie, porque sé que si salgo de este lugar, buscare a mi hermanito… No lo acepto… Nadie lo acepta… Nadie quiso nunca esa realidad, y ni siquiera creerla posible… Donnie no es el único.

Alguien grita en mi cabeza… No me deja en paz… ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es la persona que grita y habla conmigo casi como un amigo?... Además de esa desconocida persona no escucho a nadie más… Raphael, se que estas ahí, tratando de hacer que coma algo, o que haga algo más que estar echado, pero estas tan distante… Padre, te he fallado como líder… Donnie, también te he fallado a ti, se que necesitabas la mejor ayuda posible ahora que ya no está Mikey, se que eras uno de los mas unidos con Miguel Ángel, y de veras lamento no haber hecho nada… Hermanito, donde sea que estés, igualmente te he fallado, tu siempre sonriendo, animando el ambiente muerto en la guarida, todos hemos acabado con ese ambiente que tu siempre deseaste que existiera para siempre… Siempre deseaste una familia unida y por siempre junta, pero ahora, esa pequeña esperanza de ese final para nuestra familia, desapareció, ya no podemos estar juntos…

¿O sí?...

* * *

**C: Ojala les haya gustado~ (Aunque haya sido tan corto x'D) Pues, si se fijaron los protagonistas del asunto son Leo y Raph, hehe.  
Bueno, también creo que hare el One-Shot, pero no sé cuando, cuando ustedes deseen C: También les pido sus reviews que siempre me han animado a seguir con esta loca historia, no puedo creer que tenga tantos reviews, emmm… Yo nunca me espere eso. Sobre todo que gente tan sdfghjhgfdfghmjnuycgvbujwieryci genial les gustase mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz porque me hace creer en mí y seguir con esto.  
¡Muchas gracias a todos y espero leerlos pronto!**


End file.
